I Won't Let You Go
by Tara-57
Summary: When Damon was bitten by a werewolf he had an interesting visitor. Bella is not who the Cullens believed her to be. When she is Mystic Falls, what drama will she find? More importantly, what drama will follow her? AU in which Klaus left Stefan in MF for the gang to deal with The Ripper. (Some canon, some non-canon pairings).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer and Julie Plec.

* * *

><p>Damon raised his head slightly. That was a big mistake. In an instant, he was clutching the small garbage can by his bed, coughing up blood. No matter how often he felt like he was hacking up a lung, it never seemed to be enough torment.<p>

_If I'm gonna die, can't the universe just get it over with? _Damon thought, nearly annoyed at how much suffering he seemed destined to endure.

"No, as a matter of fact, it can't," Came a voice from the doorway.

_I said that out loud?_

"Yes, Wise-guy, you did," It was the same voice, this time closer.

Damon opened his eyes and tried to see a face without turning his head - It seemed to cause more harm then good when he did. When his eyes finally landed on the figure, he almost flashed beside it.

However, reality caught up to him. His senses kicked in and reminded him of his current situation - Bitten by a Werewolf. Rose had gone through the same agony. He had watched it happen, seen her mind slip away from time to time. She had attacked Elena because she believed it to be Katherine. That being said, Damon was now certain that this was his own mind playing whatever tricks it could conjure.

This was just cruel. The physical pain was one thing. Sure, it hurt like hell. But did he really need the emotional pain as well? To be reminded of everything that he had loved and lost? He didn't want this. He didn't want to rehash the stupid mistake that had driven her from his arms. He just wanted to die already.

_Why didn't Stefan just let me burn? _He wondered, because in all honesty, it would have made everything easier on everyone in this screwed up little town.

"Don't think like that," The hallucination of Isabella scolded him. Further proof that she was a figment of his imagination - Apparently she was hearing his thoughts.

"I'm not hearing your thoughts, you idiot. Your just too weak to realize that your speaking your mind." She traveled to the bed and sat beside him, worry in her doe-like eyes. Damon found himself unable to look away from them. "I'm not a hallucination, you know," She stated.

_Why else would she be here? _He thought tiredly.

"Because you got bit by a Werewolf, dumbass, that's why," She said, "Did you honestly think I wouldn't care enough to come?"

Damon did his best to speak clearly, "If your not-" That was all he got out before the coughing started. Once he was settled down, he tried talking again, "If your not in my head, then how did you know I was here? Like this?" He asked.

She sighed and straightened her back. "She called and told me what happened. Said she knew you meant a lot to me and knew that I would want to be here."

"Damon?" Elena's knock interrupted whatever reply Damon had thought of. The doppelgänger entered the room without invitation, hoping Damon was sleeping restfully.

Upon entering, she noticed the brunette sitting beside him and was taken aback. _What the hell? _Who was this girl? And how did she even get in?

"Who are you?" Elena asked, her brow furrowed.

"What do you mean, Elena?" Damon asked. He was the only person in the room.

"She means me, dumbass," The stranger said in an annoyed voice, " This is the first time I'm meeting the newest Petrova doppelgänger."

Elena's heartbeat quickened at this statement. If this girl knew about the doppelgänger, that meant she was involved in the supernatural world. It also meant that she, like so many others, probably saw the price that seemed to hang over Elena's head thanks to Klaus.

The girl seemed not to notice Elena's sudden fear as she continued speaking, "Now where are your manners at, Salvatore? You get a tiny little wolf bite and think it's okay to leave two strangers to introduce _themselves _to one another? I thought your momma raised you better than that. Just because you're weak doesn't mean you get to be ignorant, you know." She finished with an amusing exasperated sigh.

Elena watched, confused, as the girl stood from the bed and approached her. She extended a hand and began her own introduction - Something that appeared to be of a great inconvenience to her.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Pierce," She said happily. Elena's eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"You're Katherine's sister?" She asked, fear evident in her voice.

"I see you've met her. You can stop shaking and trying to remember where the closest exit is. Out the door, to the left, by the way- It's the only window that opens on this floor. Anyway, yes, Katherine is my sister. She's a real bitch, isn't she?"

Elena couldn't speak. She just stared at the woman before her. Who the hell was this girl? Sure, she was Katherine's sister, but why was she here? What did she want? Her mind was rapidly thinking of question after question but she was still too stunned to form the words nessaccary to ask them.

"Well, while you work on trying to close your mouth, I'm just gonna sit back down. Let me know when you can form a sentence," Bella said, before turning to Elena once more, "You know what, I don't have all day. Better make it a word. Blink once if you understand," She waited for the blink that never came.

Instead, Elena just went, "Wh-uh-wha-hu-bu-"

"Alrighty then," Bella said, feeling slightly sorry for the poor girl.

She walked back over to Damon's bedside. He had been watching the interaction with tired eyes. He was still looking that way as Elena exited the room, probably to tell the rest of the gang about the new girl in town.

Isabella could tell that Damon just wanted to sleep. She knelt down next to the bed and took his hand with one of hers as she stroked his hair with the other.

"It's okay to sleep, you know," She said softly, "I'll still be here when you wake up."

Damon's eyes drifted shut. He was almost out. "You were talking to Elena," He said, as though just realizing it.

"Yeah,"

"And she was talking to you," He said, more himself than to her. _She's here... _He thought. _She's actually here..._

"Yes, she is," The petite brunette replied with a soft laugh. He was back to talking without knowing it, "And she's not leaving your side this time." She said with conviction.

Damon opened his eyes weakly. He was really fighting to stay conscious, but now that he knew she was really here, he didn't want to waste any time.

"Damon..." She breathed, "Sleep. I swear to you I will be hear when you wake up."

"I don't have much time," He said, seemingly ignoring her words, "I have to make it up to you, tell you what happened,"

This was the conversation she had been fearing. This was the topic they always left alone, because it was simply easier that way. But now, Damon was on his deathbed and he wanted to dredge up everything that hurt. She couldn't do this right now, she was barely holding herself together as it was. So she did what she thought was best and pushed it off until he was better rested.

"Shh, sleep, Damon. We can talk about it later."

"I may not-" He was cut off by his own coughing, "I may not be here later-"

"Don't talk like that," She stopped him.

"Isa-"

"No. Damon, I promise you, you will get through this. We will find a cure."

"Isa-"

"We just have to keep looking. Broaden the search. I heard there's a Bennett witch in town?"

"Isa." He said it with surprising force. He couldn't watch her do this - Drive herself insane searching for something that didn't exist. "There's nothing that can be done. You know that,"

"But-"

"No. You know there's not a cure. I don't want you getting your hopes up."

"I can't just do nothing, Damon!" She nearly shouted, "I can't just sit back and watch you wither away. Don't ask me to do nothing. Don't ask me to let you go. Please," She whimpered the last word.

"Come here," He whispered, and scooted over in the bed to give her room to lay down.

She crawled onto the bed so that she was facing him and rested her head in the crook of his chin. He wrapped both his arms around her form and held her while she cried into his chest. Damon knew better than to try and reassure her with words like 'it's okay,' and 'everything's gonna be fine,' because in truth, he didn't know if it would be.

"I'll never really leave you." He stated. There was no room for argument in his tone but that didn't seem to stop Isa.

"And I'll never let you go." She tilted her head back to look him in the eyes. "Despite everything that's happened in the past, I just need you to know that you're it for me."

"As you are for me. But I want you to promise me something, Isa,"

"Anything," She quickly replied.

"Be happy. No matter what happens, just be happy," With that said, Damon couldn't fight sleep anymore. His eyes were slowly drifting shut. Isabella stared at him, amazed.

This was the time. He was almost gone and had just told her to be happy without him there. Now she wanted to get something just as important off her chest.

Isa lifted herself so her lips were only a breath away from his, and she whispered one little sentence.

"I love you, Damon." She closed the distance between their lips and softly kissed him, pouring her heart into the simple act and hoping he could feel the amount of love she felt for him.

"Well isn't this cozy," The two on the bed jumped at the interruption. Isa turned to see her older sister.

"Katerina,"

* * *

><p>Okay, so, Hi everyone! I'm Tara-57, or just Tara, and this is my very first FanFic that I'm officially publishing. I do a lot of other writing but that's mostly just for an outlet. Let me know what you guys think, Review, PM. Either way, doesn't matter.<p>

My updates will probably be sporadic just to let you know, but if I develop any sort of schedule it will be posted on my profile. I'm also in the market for a Beta reader. Anyone interested let me know.

Enjoy and please review - Honestly, not any of that 'First Fic, Be Nice' crap, I want truth; Nothing but. Love y'all


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously<span>__: _

_Isa lifted herself so her lips were only a breath away from his, and she whispered one little sentence._

_"I love you, Damon." She closed the distance between their lips and softly kissed him, pouring her heart into the simple act and hoping he could feel the amount of love she felt for him._

_"Well isn't this cozy," The two on the bed jumped at the interruption. Isa turned to see her older sister._

_"Katerina,"_

* * *

><p>"Katerina,"<p>

"Iskra,"

"I see your free from Klaus." Isa stated.

"Yup. He asked me to deliver something. The idiot," Katherine rolled her eyes as she stepped towards her sister.

"Are you gonna make the delivery? You don't want Klaus getting suspicious,"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Katherine asked as she held up the small bottle.

Isa took a step closer, her brows furrowed. "What is that?"

"It's exactly what you wanted."

Katherine stepped around her sister and sat on the bed next to Damon. She tugged on his chin until his mouth was parted then slipped the contents of the container into his mouth. "Drink up,"

"Katherine," Isa demanded, "What is that?"

Katherine sighed, "Klaus' blood. Apparently it's the cure for a Werewolf bite." She watched her sister's eyes go wide with shock. "Yeah, the big reveal was not something I want a repeat of. But, hey, now Damon's gonna be fine and you two can ride off into the sunset. So sad that poor Stefan had to pay the price for your happiness, little sister."

"What are you talking about? Where is Stefan?"

"Oh, he's perfectly fine. Probably still on a human-blood high, so he should be perfectly happy until his brain catches up with his actions."

"What did Klaus do to him?" Damon grunted out.

"As it turns out, Klaus didn't really want Stefan. He wanted the Ripper. So he fed him a few blood bags and a blonde or two then whispered some compulsion that I didn't hear and let him go. He's downstairs as we speak rummaging through your freezer."

Damon's eyes grew the size of saucers. "Elena,"

With his regained strength after taking the cure, Damon grabbed Isa's hand and flashed to the parlor, Katherine following quickly behind them. They found Caroline and Bonnie blocking off Elena, Jeremy, and Alaric from Stefan's reach. Caroline had her 'vampire face' out and was hissing through her fangs while Bonnie was giving Stefan an aneurism that would knock him out for a good while.

Once he was down, Isa sped to Elena's side.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern. Elena was one of her descendants. No matter how thin the bloodline was, she was still family. Isa didn't take that for granted.

Elena seemed stunned both at her sudden appearance and the worry she was showing. She responded with a nervous nod. Isa rubbed Elena's arm and gave her a soft hug. This girl, Elena, was strong. Katherine had told Isa about Elena having the Petrova fire. It seemed she was right.

She let go and looked to Stefan's limp form. If he was back on human blood then he couldn't be left out.

"We need to put him in the cellar downstairs." She stated sadly. Isa looked over to Damon to make sure it was okay that she do this.

Damon nodded. He knew Isa had helped Stefan like this before. She had been a major part of Stefan's stories when Lexi was helping him turn his humanity back on. Damon trusted Isa with his little brother.

Apparently the rest of the gang had other thoughts on the matter.

"Who the hell are you?" Caroline screeched.

"Someone who can help. Save the introductions for later. Right now, I need a strong pair of arms to help me get Stefan downstairs." Isa said, as she rolled Stefan onto his back. No one made any attempt to do as she said, nor did they form any sort of reply.

"What are you gonna do to him?" Elena finally asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Isa stood from Stefan's side and looked the doppelgänger straight in the eyes. "Help him." She stated, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Isa looked around the room at the unfamiliar faces, "I know you don't know who I am, and given your history with the supernatural you probably won't trust me for a really long time. But right now, you need to set aside your issues or whatever it is and let me help you. Stefan's gone off the rails, and it's gonna take a lot to get him back. Now, I've been there before; I know what it takes to help him. I'm going to be here whether you like it or not because, frankly, you guys have no idea what your dealing with."

With that said, she turned back around and knelt next to Stefan again, surveying his condition. He would be unconscious for quite some time. That was good. It would give her some time with the group to formulate a plan.

She gazed up at the blonde who was staring at her like she had three heads, "Hey, you, Barbie, you're a vampire, right?" The girl nodded, "Then a little help here would be very much appreciated. You too, 'Rina," Isa addressed her sister.

Katherine and Caroline both stepped forward. Together, the three girls carefully carried Stefan down and placed him gently on the floor before locking the cellar door.

They walked back to the parlor in silence to find Elena, Jeremy, and Alaric on one couch, Bonnie on the other, and Damon standing in front of the lit fireplace. Caroline moved to sit next to Bonnie and Katherine remained in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

Isa walked over to Damon's side and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

"Better, still a little out of it," He turned around and moved her hands up to his neck then rested his arms around her waist as she had done.

"You should be resting. It's not everyday a vampire gets bitten by a werewolf,"

"True. But it's also not everyday that said vampire gets cured of the werewolf bite and finds out that it's not his last day on earth. It makes the day, like, ten times less exhausting. Therefore, I don't need rest."

Isa rolled her eyes at him, "Damon," She said in a warning tone.

"C'mon, Isa," Damon turned serious, "I just got you back. No way am I missing out on time with you until it's absolutely necessary."

At this point, Caroline had heard enough. She needed answers about this chick. Now.

"Okay, who the hell are you?" She demanded, ruining the couples' moment. "Damon, who the hell is she?"

Isa turned to see the rest of the group eyeing her as well.

"Forgive me, I was rude earlier. It's an intense situation we're in right now. So, introduction time. Wait, let me guess. Barbie; You're Caroline, right? Sorry for the Barbie thing, I just didn't know what else to call you besides Blondie. Lesser of two evils and all that jazz." Katherine and Damon both snorted, familiar with Isa's abrupt character. Isa continued, "Emily number two; You're Bonnie, right? The Bennett witch I've heard so much about. You look so much like your ancestor it's a little creepy."

"You knew Emily?" Bonnie asked, stunned.

"Yeah, but we'll get to that in a minute. I already met Elena. Of course, I'm not really sure how much of that introduction was retained on her part. She kinda looked like a fish out of water. You must be her brother- Cousin- Oh, whatever. You're family and you're Gilberts, correct?"

The two in question nodded hesitantly.

"Jamie?"

"Close," The young man stood and stretched out his hand, "I'm Jeremy,"

"Nice to meet you, _Jeremy_," She replied, shaking his outstretched hand. She turned to Damon and said, "I like this one. He's got manners. I'm guessing you two don't get along very well?" She teased and turned back to face the last person.

"I'm sorry, I can't even begin to take a guess at who you are. It seems my resources were not very resourceful," She gave Katherine a pointed look. The older doppelgänger just rolled her eyes.

He looked at her, slightly confused, then turned to Damon for reassurance. When he was met with a nod, he too stood and held out his hand, "Alaric Saltzman. Friends get to call me Ric,"

"Pray tell, Mr. Saltzman, have you come to decide yet whether I am friend or foe?"

"Not yet," He admitted.

Isa didn't reply. Instead, she stepped back to where she had been by Damon's side. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"That's everyone here, right? No one's gonna come downstairs at the end of my story and demand I retell it because they didn't hear, are they?"

"For now, these are the only people that need to know you," Damon said, "Besides, anything you tell them will be retold to anyone who doesn't hear it first hand."

"Fine," She sighed, facing the group, "Well, I guess you guys need to know what to call me, you know, other than 'the bitch who stormed in and took things over,' so here goes. My name is Iskra Petrova, more commonly known as Isabella Pierce."

This little speech was met with a chorus of 'WHAT?!' from the entire room, excluding Katherine, Damon and Elena, who had heard this bit of information earlier.

"I'm Katerina's little sister," Isa stated.

All pairs of eyes turned to the older doppelgänger.

"Don't look at me. It's not like I had anything to do with it," Katherine said, hands raised in mock surrender, "Look, can we hurry this along. I've got better things to do than tell our story to the Scooby-Gang of Mystic Falls and relive trauma. If I wanted that, I would've compelled myself a therapist years ago."

"Very well, 'Rina," Isa blurred to her sister's side, "Enjoy your freedom from Klaus."

"I always do, Isa. I'll stay in touch; Let you know where I am in a few days," Katherine said.

"Thanks. Take care, sister, and, please, try to come around more often. This is the first time I've seen you since '91, remember?"

Katherine smiled at the fun memory, "Sure do; Queen concert. They ended the show with 'Don't Stop Me Now' and it seemed to inspire you to go up and down the streets, screaming the lyrics at the top of your lungs. You said, and I quote, 'If I _sing_ don't stop me now, then no one _will _stop me now.' Who was I to argue with that logic. But when the first police siren rang out, I bailed."

"Yes, so you didn't stick around to see me talk myself out of a night in jail,"

"Seriously?"

"Yup. Didn't even have to compel the guy. Just batted my eyelashes and played the good girl card. 'No, please, don't arrest me. I've never done anything like this before. Please sir, I can't get into any trouble, I'll lose my scholarship. You understand that, don't you, Officer?' He was offering me a ride back to my dorm and asking me to dinner within ten minutes." Isa laughed fondly at the fun memory. She had been incredibly drunk, even by vampire standards, and it seemed to get her into some sticky situations.

Katherine laughed along with her, perfectly able to imagine the tale her little sister had just related to her. "It seems I've trained you well. Sorry I missed the show, but you know me; First sign of trouble and I'm gone in ten seconds or less,"

"Yeah, well, I understand. Go on, get out of here. Just leave me your number, okay?"

"Already left it on a notepad in the kitchen. Goodbye, Iskra."

"See you later, Katerina." Isa sighed, returning to Damon's side.

Damon wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Well, I guess it's story time for you guys, right?" She addressed the people spread across the room. They had been watching the interaction between sisters in amazement. That was the most humanity they had ever seen Katherine show. Everyone nodded.

Isa sat down, cross-legged, on the floor in front the fire, Damon following shortly. He knew the story, he was part of it, and he knew she'd need the support.

Isa took a deep breath, "Well then, where to begin?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

Hey guys. Just wanted to say thanks for the positive feedback I've received so far. I'd love to hear more of what you think.

Any idea's on what happened between Damon and Isa? Why she hasn't been with Damon all along? Or any suggestions on how the story should progress? Want more flashbacks in the future? Let me know. I'll take it into consideration.

I also wanted to let you guys know that after this chapter, I'm going to aim for updating every Saturday or Sunday.

Love you- Tara


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I owned Vampire Diaries or Twilight, Delena would've happened in season 1 and Bella would've grown a spine much sooner.

Author's Note: Okay, this is a long chapter, over 3,000 words, with 3 flashbacks! You'll see how Isa first met both Salvatore brothers and one more flashback. let me know what you think. Tell me if you want more Katherine, some Originals, more flashbacks. I need to know. Until next Sunday.

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously:<span> _

_Damon wrapped a comforting arm around her._

_"Well, I geuss it's story time for you guys, right?" She addressed the people spread across the room. They had been watching the interaction between sisters in amazement. That was the most humanity they had ever seen Katherine show. Everyone nodded._

_Isa sat down, cross-legged, on the floor in front the fire, Damon following shortly. He knew the story, he was part of it, and he knew she'd need the support._  
><em>Isa took a deep breath, "Well then, where to begin?"<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay. So you guys know the story of Katerina being banished to England when she was seventeen, right?" Everyone nodded. "And how she met Klaus and got involved with the supernatural?" Again, everyone nodded, "Well, basically, just add me to it. I went with 'Rina because I thought our father was being cruel and I didn't want her to be all alone. We met the Mikaelsons, and when we found out why they were really interested in 'Rina, we ran. You already know how Rose changed her.<p>

"Once 'Rina completed the transition, she changed me and we stayed together, running from Klaus for about three decades. After that, we went our separate ways. 'Rina didn't like putting me in danger constantly. We found each other again in the late 1790's and came to America in the early 1800's, positive that Klaus couldn't find us when we were ocean's away."

"In case you haven't guessed it yet, this is the part where we handsome Salvatore brothers come in." Damon interrupted.

"Thank you for enlightening us, Damon. Now shut it, Salvatore. I'm trying to sum up five-hundred years on earth. Not exactly the easiest thing in the world, you know," Isa said.

"Just trying to help," He said.

"That's a first," She muttered, "Anyway, 'Rina and I came to America and split again. While we were apart, she went to Mystic Falls and got this jackass and his brother involved in our world-"

"If you were apart, then how do you know about that?" Elena cut her off.

Isa sighed, "I know you guys may not understand it, but my sister and I are very close. You know, in our own extremely dysfunctional way. We tell each other everything, and no matter how far we may stray from one another, we always find our way back. We take family very seriously. Now, 'Rina and I may have very different views of what makes a family but we'll never give up on each other," Isa dryly laughed to herself, "I guess you could say that we both have some serious abandonment issues."

Damon scooted forward and wrapped an arm around Isa's neck. He pull her head towards him and gave a soft kiss to her temple. She blinked and looked at him with a reassuring smile.

"So, Katherine involved them in Mystic Falls. That's where I was, right? That was 1864..." She drifted off, trying to remember sequence of events. Five-hundred years was a long time sum-up in ten minutes. "Oh yeah," You could practically see the lightbulb go off in her head, "I was a wanderer until the 1900's. I had heard about the church and the tomb and was in the dark with everyone else- Basically, 'Rina had forgotten to let me know that she wasn't desiccating for eternity in some town in Virginia."

"I see what you mean by abandonment issues," Caroline mumbled under her breath, though Isa and Damon both heard it. Isa grinned in her direction.

"I ended up in Chicago in the late 1920's with a great friend of mine and that's where I ran into Stefan for the first time. Of course he wasn't really Stefan. Back then, he was known as the Ripper of Monterey. And he relished in living up to the name." Isa's eyes became distant as she remembered how she had found Stefan.

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback<em>

_Chicago- 1920's_

_Stefan wiped the corner of his mouth after finishing his latest meal. He knelt to the ground, inspecting a necklace that seemed oddly familiar, though he couldn't quite place it. He suddenly heard a throat clear behind him and turned to the source._

_A familiar blonde smirked down at him. To her right stood a brunette who just stared at him curiously. Her gaze never faltered as he stood and greeted her companion, blatantly ignoring her presence._

_"Lexi," He said, curtly._

_"Stefan," She replied, "I see you've been busy since the last time we met,"_

_"Here to join the fun, are you?" He asked, "'Cause there's always room for more. And with me around, you know the party never ends," He smiled at her in an almost sadistic way._

_"Actually, no, that's not why we're here, Stef,"_

_"Oh, so your plan was to show up and be a party-pooper? That doesn't sound like the Lexi I know," He said._

_"Well, the Lexi you know will be back as soon as the Stefan she knows is back as well." Lexi stated, getting annoyed that she hadn't just snuck up on him and injected him with vervain. Stefan without humanity seemed to love the sound of his own voice entirely too much._

_He rolled his eyes, "I see. Your here to 'save me,' to help me control myself. When I, in fact, am perfectly fine. So now that you know that, you and your little friend here can be on your merry way."_

_The brunette beside her turned to face Lexi and said, "You know, I don't think he wants our help,"_

_"And what gave you that impression, Sweetheart?" Stefan asked her. She turned back to face him, lips pursed in annoyance. "I never did catch your name," He said, eyeing her._

_"I never gave one," She replied._

_"Well, you were willing to come here with Lexi just to help me get straightened out. I feel it's only right that I know what to call you," He said with a grin._

_"And I feel that you're a tad bit desperate," She said, turning back to Lexi. "I thought we came here to bring back the nice Stefan,"_

_"We did," Lexi said, "Do you want to do it, or should I?" Stefan's brow furrowed._

_"I'll do it," She said. Thirty seconds later, she had snapped his neck and the two girls were carrying Stefan out of the bar._

_"I cannot believe you convinced me to do this," The brunette muttered._

_"Oh, come on. It's not that bad," Lexi said, " Stefan will be fine in a few months and after that I'll take over. You can bail. I just thought I'd be a good friend and give a little purpose to your life."_

_"Yeah, yeah. I get it. But seriously, if he's still a prick in five months and hitting on me every second, I'm out."_

_"Got it. I can't believe he called you 'sweetheart,' though. That's like an all-time low of Stefan,"_

_"I was about ready to knock his teeth out," She growled._

_"I know, I saw your look; Nice restraint, by the way,"_

_"Well, I didn't want to be the one to blame for messing up this baby-face,"_

_Lexi made no response, just laughed. They reached their car and layed Stefan in the floor of the backseat._

_"Hey, Lexi,"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Thanks for looking out for me,"_

_"Anytime, Isa," They smiled at each other._

_"Okay," Isa said, "Enough sappy crap. Time to torture the Ripper."_

_"What did he ever do to you?" Lexi asked jokingly._

_Isa turned to her friend, "He called me 'Sweetheart.'"_

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"I stayed until Stefan was back to feeding on the Bambis of the world. He was much more tolerable, really just a lot more fun, with his humanity back on. For a few years it was just me, him, and Lexi."<p>

"Stefan never mentioned you, though," Elena said, confused, "I met Lexi and he told me about her, but Stefan never said anything about you,"

Surprisingly, it was Damon who spoke up. "My brother doesn't like reliving his past. You know that. Besides, he wouldn't talk about Isa if I were around to hear it." Elena looked at him, confused, but Damon didn't elaborate any further on that particular subject. "Now everyone pay attention; This is this part where I come in."

"The three of us stuck together until somewhere in the 40's, I believe. World War Two. Stefan was due to deploy and Lexi and I were making sure to celebrate our last week as the three musketeers, as we had very unoriginally called ourselves. And who do we see on our last wild night out but Mr. Blue-Eyes, here."

"Sure enough," Damon picked up the story. "It's New Orleans, nineteen-fourty-something, and I'm sitting at the bar when this girl sits down right next to me and just starts talking."

"Now, now, Blue-Eyes. If I remember correctly, you were the one to initiate the conversation and the flirting,"

"Oh Isa, when will you learn that the two are one and the same?" Damon smirked.

"I'm sorry, wasn't I the one to teach you that?" She said, smirking as well as the memory rushed to the forefront of her mind.

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback<em>

_New Orleans- 1940's_

_Damon sat enjoying his bourbon while surveying the area for potential dates and potential victims. Then again, weren't they usually the same thing?_

_Suddenly, a purse being thrown down on the just beside him alerted Damon to the fact that he was no longer alone._

_"Bourbon, neat," It was a woman. Damon looked over two see a pretty brunette. The girl turned to look at him and smirked._

_"You sure a little thing like you can handle a drink that strong?" He asked without any other form of greeting._

_The bartender set the drink in front of her at that moment. She grabbed it and downed the glass while keeping her eyes trained on Damon the entire time. She slammed the empty glass back down and motioned for a refill. She turned back to Damon, smirking._

_"I like strong," She said simply._

_Damon smirked at the mystery woman and turned to bartender, "Put hers on my tab, John, and bring two shots of whiskey," John nodded and was off to get Damon's order._

_"That's awfully kind of you, Blue-Eyes," The woman said._

_"Blue-Eyes?" He asked._

_"Well, you haven't given me your name yet,"_

_"True," He sipped his drink. "So, what brings you here? I haven't seen your face before."_

_"Passing through town. Thought I'd have a little fun."_

_"Why just passing through?"_

_"Why do you want to know?"_

_"Just trying to be friendly."_

_She sighed. "Looking for a change of scenery, I guess."_

_He chuckled knowingly. "So why are you running from your past?" He asked._

_"What makes you think I'm running?"_

_"'Change of scenery?' Come on, that's practically code for 'getting away from the tragedy that is my life,'"_

_"Fine, you caught me."_

_"So what's the story?"_

_"Ah-ah, not so fast, Blue-Eyes. Why are you running?"_

_"And what makes you think I'm running, Sweetheart?"_

_"Takes one to know one. You speak the language all too well. And a friendly word of advice; Do not call me Sweetheart. Men have lost body parts - Valuable body parts - for that."_

_Damon was silent, staring at this girl with wide eyes and a grin. He had never been insulted this way by anyone, much less a woman. And he could tell she was a spitfire; A challenge._

_"What am I supposed to call you then?" He asked simply._

_She stared at him for a moment before finally saying, "Call me Isa."_

_"Isa," He tested the name and loved the way it sounded. "Short for?"_

_"Stick around long enough. You just might find out," She winked at him._

_"Well, well, well," Both Damon and Isa turned to find the source of the voice. Damon's eyes widened._

_"Stefan," He said. Damon looked to his brother's left, "Lexi," He greeted._

_Isa looked between Mr. Blue-Eyes and her friends. "You guys know him?"_

_Stefan looked at her. "Damon here is my brother."_

_Isa's eyes widened at the revelation. The four were all quiet for a moment until Isa turned to grab her drink. "You're definitely going to regret paying for my drinks." She said, and downed what was left in the glass then grabbed Damon's drink out of his hand and did the same._

_"Whoo," She sighed out, then turned to Damon. "So, Damon, huh? I prefer Blue-Eyes,"_

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"We just hit it off immediately. Stefan deployed the next day and Lexi left to travel around Europe; She was looking into her family tree. That just left me and Damon all by ourselves. And we became inseparable."<p>

"This woman was my best friend," Damon told the group. "We stayed together for years,"

"What happened?" Caroline asked. "Why are we just now meeting you?"

Isa sighed. "I told him the truth. And when push came to shove it seemed Damon couldn't face the music."

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback<em>

_Salvatore Boarding House- 1953_

_"No, it's not true," Damon said in denial. He ran his fingers through his hair and paced back and forth before the fire place._

_"Damon..." Isa sighed. Damon grabbed a glass from the cart and threw it into the fire making Isa jump. He looked back at her, eyes crazed._

_"This, this is just some sick joke. That's it," He muttered._

_"Damon," Isa repeated, more clearly this time. He stopped and looked into her eyes which were so full of sadness, as if she wished the words weren't true. "It's not a joke." She said._

_With that one sentence, Damon's entire demeanor changed._

_"I'm going out." He grinded out._

_"Damon-"_

_"Don't." He snapped, then sighed. "I need time to process this."_

_He walked out and sped towards the local bar. Isa fell back on the couch and repeatedly muttered to herself, "I shouldn't have told him. I shouldn't have told him." Tears began to form in her eyes. "My stupid sister," She sobbed quietly. "Why did she have to meet him first?"_

_Damon had told Isa about how he became a vampire a long time ago. It was among their first intense conversations making their bond that much stronger. Damon had told of his first love and Isa had connected the dots the minute she heard him say the name 'Katherine.'_  
><em>Of course, being the coward that she was and afraid of losing him, she kept the truth to herself. Hell, she had managed to keep her last name from him for nearly a decade.<em>

_But last month, an old witch friend of Damon's had contacted him and told him about the tomb beneath the church where the vampire supposedly burned alive. Ever since then he had been relentless in gathering all the information he needed to get Katherine out._  
><em>It was clear that Isa couldn't keep the secret any longer. So today, before they did anything else, she sat him down and told him her story. Everything about her and Katherine.<em>

_And it had ended in him storming out. She couldn't really blame him, though. She did lie to him about her past for almost ten years. No matter how bad it seemed right now, Isa tried to convince herself that it was better that he knew._

_He wouldn't walk out on her for good. They were best friends; Always there for each other. He would be back. She had to believe that._

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

><p>"I realized that he would probably need a few days away from me to process so I packed a bag, got in my car, and just drove." Everyone's eyes turned to Damon, who was sitting with his hands around his knees, holding a glass of bourbon, and gazing into the fire. Isa just continued, "I went to find a witch who could confirm for me that 'Rina was in the tomb like Damon had been told. Only, when she did the locator spell, she found my sister in Italy." She looked down, brows furrowed, pushing herself to go on. "It had turned out that she wasn't in the tomb, like you guys know.<p>

"Anyway, I was gone about a month before I felt like I needed to let Damon know, but when I got back, he was gone and I couldn't find him anywhere." Isa said to the group, though her tone told them that she was somewhere else entirely. "After six months, I just stopped looking altogether and figured he didn't want to be found." A tear fell down the side of her cheek, though it went unnoticed by Isa. Damon wiped it away with his thumb and looked her in the eyes.

There was a silent agreement between the two that they would talk later about this. Never before had they discussed this particular hardship they had faced, mostly because they hadn't faced it. Both had run from it, in their own individual ways.

They had seen each other since that day, of course, but neither had been willing to admit their faults in the situation.

"Hold on," Caroline suddenly said. "You're telling me your sister led you to believe that she was dead- or stuck in a tomb- whatever, and when you find out that she's alive and kicking you just welcome her back with open arms? Am I missing something here?"

Isa sighed, and looked down. "'Rina's a bitch-"

Caroline scoffed, "You got that right," She muttered.

Isa continued, "-But she's all the family I have left." She looked up. "You guy's have lost people, you know how it feels to be hanging on by a thread," All eyes softened, "For nearly forty years I thought she was dead. I didn't have anyone. Then I met Lexi, then Stefan, and they were great friends. And then Damon became my best friend, my family. And I lost him, too. So, yeah. Katerina lied to me. But at the end of the day I needed my sister."

Everyone was silenced. They all knew the pain of losing multiple loved ones around you. They understood her need to hang on to her last remaining family, no matter what Katherine had done in the past.

Isa sniffed and wiped her tears away, plastering on a smile that everyone saw right through. "Well," She said, trying to sound cheerful, though nobody believed it. "As fun as this has been, I am in dire need of sleep. Seventeen hours in a car straight and then reliving my life- It's all so exhausting," She said with exasperation.

Everyone looked at her with sympathy in their eyes. No one was buying this 'Okay' act and she knew it, but she couldn't stand the looks of pity on their faces. The least they could do was play along and not push her to talk.

"Isa..." Damon breathed. It seemed everyone else was going to respect her wishes except him. If she was honest with herself, she hadn't expected him to, anyway.

"Come on, Salvatore. A chance to take a woman to bed with you? I know you can't turn down that offer," She teased, but the look in her eyes told him that they would talk once they were alone.

"Well, we're just gonna head out," Alaric spoke up. "Jer? Elena?" Jeremy nodded and stood.

Elena hesitated. "Actually, Ric, I'm gonna stay stay here tonight. If that's okay?"

He looked to Damon who nodded, knowing that she was staying to ensure that Stefan was okay. Ric turned back to her and nodded, as well.

"I'm outta here. You need a ride, Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"Sure," Bonnie turned to Elena before they walked out. "If you need help with Stefan at any point, just call me. I'll be here," Elena smiled gratefully and nodded to her friend. They hugged at the door and said their goodbyes.

With Alaric, Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie gone, and Elena making her way to Stefan's bedroom to sleep, Damon and Isa found themselves alone in his room. They were on the bed, facing each other with their arms wrapped around one another. They layed there, simply gazing into each others eyes, waiting for someone to ruin the perfect moment.

Damon sighed heavily and closed his eyes. This was it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. TVD and Twilight belong to Julie Plec and Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

><p><span><em>Previously:<em>

_With Alaric, Jeremy, Caroline and Bonnie gone, and Elena making her way to Stefan's bedroom to sleep, Damon and Isa found themselves alone in his room. They were on the bed, facing each other with their arms wrapped around one another. They layed there, simply gazing into each others eyes, waiting for someone to ruin the perfect moment._

_Damon sighed heavily and closed his eyes. This was it._

* * *

><p>"I didn't leave you," He breathed. Isa's eyes snapped to meet his but they were still closed. "I didn't leave you." He said again, more clearly this time.<p>

She was lost, "What?"

His eyes opened finally and met her doe-like ones that were burning with questions. "I didn't abandon you, Isa." He said softly. "At least," His eyes closed again, "I didn't mean to."

She was so confused. He was avoiding the explanation. "Hey, look at me," She whispered, tilting his chin up slightly with her fingertip. Damon did as she wished. "What do you mean?" She asked, brows furrowed.

He sighed heavily once more and dove into the story that he had never told anyone before. "I mean it wasn't my choice to leave you." Isa's forehead creased even more. He wasn't making any sense. "When I walked out that door, I was pissed. You had been the most important person in my life - you still are - and when you told me about Katherine, I felt the deepest kind of betrayal. I wanted to believe that what I felt for Katherine was real, but everything you said - feeling like I had been deceived so thoroughly by you and her both - it cut me like a knife," His voice was distant.

"Damon," Isa breathed, wanting to apologize over and over. She knew that the truth had hurt him and she couldn't stand it.

"Don't," He cut her off, "I need to get this out. If I don't now, I never will." So she remained quiet. He sat up in the bed and brought his knees up, loosely wrapping his arms around them.

Isa sat up as well, scooting to the foot of the bed so that she was facing Damon, and she crossed her legs, waiting for him to continue.

"I didn't care." He said, more to himself than to her. "I walked out like anyone, because I was angry. But I worked it out, cooled off, and came back. I wasn't gone for more than a week," Isa inhaled sharply. She had never known that Damon came back; She had assumed he stayed mad and didn't want to see her for a long time. _He came back._ _He came back and I wasn't there for him. _She thought regretfully. She had run away like a scared little girl, afraid of confrontation, and because of that she had missed him.

"When I came back, you weren't there." He said what she had been thinking. "But someone was." His voice took on a dark quality and she looked up to meet his eyes that were gazing at the floor. However, from his tone, she knew he wasn't seeing it. "I was ambushed and when I woke up, I was in some sort of cell. I was weak and I couldn't get the door open and the guard was too far away to feed from. Later, I learned that I was taken captive by some secret society that had approached one of my great-nephews. They called themselves Augustine - Said they were doctors; Scientists that wanted to use their research on vampires to help people. But there was nothing helpful about what they did. I would know; I was one of their test subjects." Isa had tears in her eyes. She had never imagined this. Never thought that Damon was taken away from her against his will. "They were observing how our vampire cells regenerated after being injured. So they tortured us. Cut us open, ripped apart our organs, tore out our intestines. They did whatever they could to test our limits and make us scream. They only fed us one cup of blood a day; Just enough to keep us from desiccating, but not enough to keep us strong."

"Us?" Isa asked softly, both afraid and relieved that he might shut down the story-telling at the interruption.

"I wasn't the only guinea-pig they acquired. Enzo had been there for ten years before I got there. He was the one to hatch the escape plan."

"How did you escape?"

"They let us out once a year, for a New Years party. They'd parade us around like animals in a circus. Enzo thought that if one of us drank two cups of blood everyday leading up to the party, we would be strong enough to fight and break free of the psychos. And he was right."

"So which one of you did it?"

"I did. We 'Rock, Paper, Scissors-ed' for it. So I drank two cups of blood everyday for a year. When the party came and they took me out of the cage, I was strong. I fed properly for what felt like the first time. I killed them all- Relished in it, in fact. But while I was on a killing rampage I didn't notice the fire starting. Someone had knocked over a candle in the chaos of it all and the flames were everywhere. By the time I got to Enzo, the fire was too big. The bars were vervained and I could feel the flames engulfing me. I knew I couldn't save him."

"What did you do?"

"The only thing I could think of. I turned it off, and walked away." He said, pain and regret lacing his voice. "If I had stayed and fought for him, sure, I would've been doing something, but in the end, both of us would've died. I figured a lone survivor was better than no survivor. So I looked him in the eye, turned off my humanity, and walked away. And I felt nothing."

They were both silent. Damon was wrapped up in his own haunting memories and Isa was just trying to comprehend this. Damon was taken prisoner, tortured, while she had brushed it off and stopped looking for him. After all these years of thinking he didn't want to be found, it turned out she was right; He didn't _want_ to be found; He _needed_ to be found. And she had given up on him.

She thought back to the first time she had seen him again after their fight. It had been years later but he had shown no sign of being held captive. He hadn't said anything to indicate what had really happened. His humanity was off and his walls were up. He wouldn't let her in. Now she knew why.

A thought occurred to her.

"How long?" She asked.

"Five years." He replied.

Again she was silent. How had he been able to endure five years of such agony? How was anyone that strong? She knew that, had the roles been reversed, she wouldn't have survived.

"How?" She needed to know.

He knew what she was asking. He had reflected on that question himself many times over the years.

"You." He said simply. "The thought of you being out her in the real world, waiting for me when I got out. That's what kept me sane." She inhaled deeply. "I imagined what I'd say to you, how I'd explain my disappearing act, where I'd take you. We always said we'd go to Europe together, or Africa. I planned trips, dates. I told Enzo about you. Hell, I made up jokes and witty banter. Anything involving you. You were my best friend before I was taken, Isa. And while I was in there, you became my world. But then, I had to shut my humanity off to get out, and suddenly everything I had planned was shot to hell. I didn't even know where you were. So I went back to being the me I was before I met you and didn't think twice about it."

Damon stared into space, lost in his own thoughts. Isa was on the verge of tears and trying to let all the information sink in. She had never imagined this, never thought that Damon had cared, let alone this much.

In an instant, Isa crushed her lips against Damon's, surprising him. She couldn't think of any words that seemed to be enough, so instead, she kissed him passionately. Damon reacted quickly, responding to the kiss with equal force. For a few moments, their tongues battled for dominance until they finally needed air.

Damon rested his forehead on Isa's and both closed their eyes, simply enjoying the moment.

Damon spoke, "So does this mean I don't have to tell you those terrible jokes I came up with?" He asked playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

Isa laughed, "Nope. It just means that I expect a trip to Europe soon,"

"Geez, woman. Don't you think that's asking a bit much?"

"Oh, fine,"

"Thank you."

"A trip to Africa then," She giggled at the face he gave her.

"You're such a tease," He said.

"And you love every minute of it." She stated

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. He gazed down at her admiringly.

"Yes, I do," He said, and leaned down to capture her lips with his own.

When they broke apart, Isa looked up to him and said, "Thank you." She knew it was incredibly difficult for him to share anything with others, but something like this was damn near impossible. She was genuinely surprised that he had even told her. She doubted he had ever told anyone else and Isa would always be grateful that he trusted her so completely. It really spoke volumes about their relationship.

Damon nodded in reply, knowing what she meant, and guided them into a laying position on the bed. His arms were protectively wrapped around her petit form. She tucked her head under his chin and snuggled closer.

"I love you," She whispered. It was getting easier and easier to say.

"I love you, too, Isa." She heard him say.

With that, they both fell into a peaceful sleep in each others embrace.

* * *

><p>They woke to sounds of furniture smashing and glass shattering.<p>

"Stefan, please!" They heard Elena plead. "You can fight it, I know you can,"

Isa was the first to register the situation. Stefan must've broken out of the cell, or maybe he had convinced Elena to let him out. Either way, he was a threat now, and he was on the loose.

She blurred downstairs and soon made herself the doppelgänger's body guard. Like Caroline had done last night, Isa stood before Stefan, blocking Elena from his reach. She had her vampire face out and hissed through her teeth making Stefan step back. He hadn't been expecting her.

At that moment, Damon rushed into the room as well. He quickly assessed the situation. Seeing that Isa could handle this, he nodded to her, then used his vampire speed and strength to remove both himself and Elena from the room.

With the human gone and nothing left for Stefan to attack but her, Isa forced her fangs to retract and raised her hands in a surrendering manner.

"Stefan, it's me, Isa," She said softly. "Stefan, come on. This isn't you. I'm not a threat to you. You know that." She said. Stefan looked at her as if he was just now recognizing her.

"Isa?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's me, Stef." She lowered her hands slowly, hoping he didn't go back into attack mode.

"It's been a long time."

"'98. I remember. You, me, Lexi, and Bon Jovi."

"It was a crazy night,"

"Sure was," She said, stepping closer. "I've missed you, Stef."

"I've missed you, too." He stepped forward and hugged her hesitantly.

"Klaus really did a number on you didn't he?" She asked softly.

Stefan pulled back and began pacing the room. "You've gotta help me, Isa. I don't know what he did but sometimes my humanity just slips. It's like I'm fine for a little while and then I just black out; Like the Ripper days."

"Of course I'll help, Stef." He breathed a sigh of relief. "And you're willing, right? Not gonna turn into a whiny little jackass after a week, are you?" She teased lightly.

He laughed. "I'm willing. I know I need help. You're my best bet."

"Well then, let's get you locked up. And stay put this time. That was not the best wake-up-call I've ever received."

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon, Isa. You should've been up by now."

"Yeah, well, Damon and I were up really late last night."

"Okay, that was a little more than I needed to know."

"Shut up, you perv," She rolled her eyes and threw her arm around his shoulder, guiding him to the cellar. "Besides, your brother and I haven't seen each other in years. What makes you think it wasn't just two old friends catching up, talking?"

"The fact that you guys haven't seen each other in years. Knowing you, and especially knowing Damon, you two should be going at it like bunnies right now."

She rolled her eyes. "You really are a perv."

"Well that may be, but tell me it's not true."

"It's not true." She stated.

"Come on,"

"No, really. Last night was totally innocent. And you would do well to keep your mind out of the gutter from now on, Little Salvatore." She said, as they reached the cellar and Stefan stepped in.

"Hey, do me a favor, Isa?" He asked as she shut the door. "Bring me a notebook and pen, please?"

She smiled knowingly. "You got it."

* * *

><p>After doing as Stefan asked, Isa walked into the parlor to find Elena seated on the couch and Damon pouring himself a drink. She stepped to his side, surveying the stock.<p>

"You know, you guys have no good scotch," She said.

"That's because no one in this house cares about scotch."

"No one meaning you?"

"Yup." He said, popping the 'P.'

"Well _I_ like scotch."

"Well then _you_ can buy it."

"Fine, I will. Until then," She snatched the glass of bourbon out of his hand, "You're supplying me with liquor. And none of that cheap crap. I want the good stuff." She sat opposite of Elena and crossed her legs, sipping her drink.

"Whatever you say," Damon replied with a tight-lipped smile, before pouring another glass.

Isa smirked and sipped her drink before turning to Elena who was watching the interaction with a smile.

"You okay? I know Stefan kinda freaked you out."

Elena looked to her and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've seen him like this before, I guess you just never get used to it." She muttered to herself.

"You know it's okay," Isa said, "To melt down a little." Elena looked up and met her eyes which were soft and full of understanding.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean people can't always expect you to be perfect." Damon sat beside Isa and put his arm behind her. She unconsciously leaned closer to him. "You've dealt with a lot. Lost family, friends, had psycho hybrids and bitchy look-alikes threaten your life multiple times. No one can go through that and not break a little. I'm just telling you it's okay. Because if you don't let some of it out, you're gonna fall apart. And I don't want to see that happen to you."

"Why?" Elena asked.

"What can I say? I don't feel like checking you into the mental ward and making sure you take your daily dose of zanex." Both Isa and Damon smirked.

"No," Elena said, "I mean, why do you care?"

"Because you're a Petrova." Isa said simply. Elena stared at her, shocked. "The blood-line is thin, severely so, but you heard me last night. I don't have many people in my life. I value what family I have. That includes you, Elena." The young doppelgänger continued to stare at her, bewildered beyond speech. "I know this sounds wierd and I know you probably don't trust me because of my relationship with Katherine, but I will protect you and your friends. I'm not asking you to welcome me with open arms. I'm just saying, I'll be here if you need me."

The three of them were quiet for a few moments. Elena was thinking over everything that Isa had said. They were family, and like Isa, that wasn't something Elena had much of anymore. It couldn't be so bad to accept her. Damon trusted her, and from the story she had told it sounded like Stefan did as well.

"Okay." Elena said.

"Okay?" Isa asked.

"Yeah. I'm not saying that everyone will be as accepting as me, but you're right. We're family. And right now, I'm dangerously close to running out of that."

Isa stood and made her way over to Elena who rose as well. They embraced each other, somewhat awkwardly.

"I hope you know I'll kill you if you call me 'grandma'," Isa said.

Elena laughed, and just like that the tension between the two was gone. They pulled apart and smiled at one another.

"Well, before you two start making friendship bracelets," Damon suddenly spoke up, "I'd like to remind you of the small matter of my brother wanting to rip apart every human in town. Now I know that there aren't many left but I still think it's a bit of a problem."

Isa and Elena sat back down where they had been seated. Isa leaned forward and looked between the doppelgänger and the elder Salvatore.

"Stefan's willing." She stated. Damon's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Elena was confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means that he know he needs help and he's willing to let me do it." Isa said. Elena, like Damon, was shocked. Isa continued, "He's asked me to help him. He said that he can feel his humanity slipping. Sometimes, he'll be totally fine, and suddenly, it's like the Ripper days. Like the switch is being flipped without his awareness of it."

"Like someone else is controlling it," Damon said, lost in his thoughts.

"My thoughts exactly. Now, 'Rina said that Klaus compelled him in some way but she didn't hear it. This could be what he did."

"Yeah, but how would he be using Stefan?" Elena joined in. "Klaus left town. So how could he be controlling Stefan in any way if he's not here?"

"I don't know," Isa said, brows furrowed. "But I'm gonna find out." She had a determination in her voice that spoke greater volumes than her words. She snapped her head to meet Elena's gaze. "Call Bonnie. Have her bring a couple of her grimoires." Elena nodded and quickly got to dialing.

"What do you think Klaus did?" Damon asked.

"I'm not sure," Isa muttered, her thoughts going a million miles a second.

"I can see the wheels turning in your head. What are you thinking, Isa?"

"I'm thinking that it's about time someone put Klaus in his rightful place."

"And let me guess, that someone is going to be you?"

"Who else has the balls to?" She asked sweetly and Damon chuckled.

"Bonnie's on her way." Elena made herself known. "She's bringing Caroline."

"More the merrier," Isa said and stood. "I'm gonna call in another witch to help. If we're taking on Klaus, reinforcements can't hurt." Elena and Damon both nodded. "Well, what are we sitting around for? Let's get to work."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: TVD and Twilight belong to Julie Plec and Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_"What do you think Klaus did?" Damon asked._

_"I'm not sure," Isa muttered._

_"I can see the wheels turning in your head. What are you thinking, Isa?"_

_"I'm thinking that it's about time someone put Klaus in his rightful place."_

_"And let me geuss, that someone is going to be you?"_

_"Who else has the balls to?" She asked sweetly and Damon chuckled._

_"Bonnie's on her way." Elena made herself known. "She's bringing Caroline."_

_"More the merrier," Isa said and stood. "I'm gonna call in another witch to help. If we're taking on Klaus, reinforcements can't hurt." Elena and Damon both nodded. "Well, what are we sitting around for? Let's get to work."_

* * *

><p>Isa sat patiently listening to the ringing, silently urging the person on the other end to pick up the phone. Three rings later, she was greeted with another voice.<p>

"Hello?"

"You know you love me, right?" Isa began.

"Isa." The woman on the other end said. "What's wrong?" She said in a tired voice.

"What, Ang? Can't a girl just call to say 'Hi' to one of her favorite witches?"

"Wow. You've reminded me of our friendship and my powers, all within a thirty second window. You must really need something."

"You know, I thought you'd be happy to hear from me, but I guess I was wrong."

"Cut the crap, B. You know I love you. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I need you to come to Mystic Falls." She stated.

"The supernatural capital of the world?" Angela asked.

"The very same."

"What did you get yourself into this time, B?"

"Wouldn't it be so much more fun to show up and find out, rather than have me warn you in advance?" Isa was met with silence for a few moments and she decided to take a more serious approach. "Look, Ang, you know I wouldn't ask if it weren't important. I saw how together your life was in Forks. I wouldn't try to destroy that. But I'm in desperate need of a witch who knows what she's doing. I mean, we've got a Bennet witch in town and she's good and all, but she hasn't been practicing magic for very long. I'm worried that she may not be in total control."

"A Bennet witch?" Angela asked, clearly intrigued. Bennet witches were extremely powerful.

"Ha-ha," Isa smiled as if she had just won a game. "I knew you couldn't resist. Look, if you don't want to stay and be involved in this Shakespeare-tragedy-in-the-making, I totally get it. But could you at least do me a favor and make sure Bonnie knows what she's doing? It would suck if we went in and suddenly our greatest weapon was about as dangerous as a kitten."

Angela snickered. "Sure, I can be there in a couple of days. I'll call you when I get to town."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just be ready for a house guest. I am not paying for a hotel."

"Done. See you soon, Ang."

"Wait, B?" Angela hesitated before continuing. "You should know, the Cullens came back into town a couple weeks ago. They went to Charlie's looking for you and they've asked me about you at school."

Isa ran her fingers through her hair. "What did you and Charlie tell them?"

"We stuck to the story. You went to visit Renee and then ran off to do your own thing for a while. You got tired of having to be perfect for everyone."

"They buy it?"

"Doubtful. And even if they did, they'll probably start looking for you as soon as they get the chance."

"Well for now I don't want to worry about them. No more Cold Ones. Ever. That was the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"Knowing you, that's saying something." Angela teased.

"Oh, shut up. Let me know if they give you any more grief. I'll go talk to them and put them in their place."

"Will do. See you soon, B."

"Bye, Ang." With that both girls hung up. Isa stuffed her phone back in her pocket and looked up to meet Damon's eyes. He was seated across from her on the couch.

"Cold Ones?" He asked amused.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me."

"What were you doing with Cold Ones?"

She shrugged. "I was bored. I had heard about them and wanted to know what they were like." He raised an eyebrow at her, urging her to go on. At his look, Isa sighed and dove into tragic story about the drama that seemed to follow her. For the next half hour, Isa explained everything about the Cullens and what had happened with them leading up to Edward leaving her in the forest.

"He's sound like a douche." Damon finally said.

"My thoughts exactly. You know, I didn't even care about him, but someone telling you that you're simply not good enough for them hurts. And it didn't really help matters that he just up and left me in the forest. I swear to God, someday I'm going to have to go to a real therapist for abandonment issues." She leaned back into the couch.

"And your friend said they were back looking for you?"

"Yup." She said, popping the 'P'.

"So what are you gonna do about them?"

"Not a clue." She said. "I need a drink." She stated and walked over to the drink cart to pour herself some bourbon. Damon, sensing her discomfort about the Cullens, came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. She grabbed his arms with one hand and smiled, grateful that he could tell she needed him.

"Just so we're clear," Damon spoke softly, "I need you to realize that I won't leave you ever again."

She turned in his arms and slid her hands around his neck. "I know."

"I promise you, Isa." He said, leaning forward to capture her lips.

"Ahem," They heard a throat clear and broke apart. "Sorry to break up the love-fest but we were called here for a reason." They turned to see Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena standing in the doorway, all three slightly confused.

Isa looked up at Damon. "Sorry, Blue-Eyes. Duty calls." She patted his cheek and untangled herself from him and made her way over to the girls.

"Don't think this is over just yet." He said, walking behind her.

She threw a playful smirk over her shoulder. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Oh God," Everyone turned to Caroline, who was holding her face in her hands. "It's a female Damon." Bonnie and Elena snickered while Damon and Isa simply smirked . "Can I die now? For real this time? I can't handle two of him,"

"I resent that remark, Barbie," Isa said. "On the contrary, _Damon_ is a male me. Besides, I'm older, therefore, he has to be like me. Not the other way around."

"actually, Blondie, if you have a problem with me, Isa is definitely not the one you wanna talk to about it." Damon stated.

"And why would that be, Jackass?" Caroline asked snidely. Then her head snapped to him and she took on a confused look as she suddenly remembered something. "Wait a minute, Tyler bit you. Shouldn't you be, like, on your deathbed, regretting the horrible things you did in your lifetime or something? I thought that's what everyone did when they were dying,"

"Yeah, well, bad news, Barbie. You're not getting your stupid soap-opera moment just yet. Gonna have to put up with me a little while longer."

"What?"

"I'm cured."

"It's a Christmas-in-July miracle." Isa chimed in.

"It's May, Isa."

"Just go with it, dumbass."

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked, "How are you cured?"

"Klaus' blood." Damon said simply and shrugged, as if he were telling them what was for dinner.

"What?"

"It's why Stefan's off the rails," Isa said. "He paid the price for the cure. Apparently the cure was Klaus' blood. That's why 'Rina was here yesterday, she was delivering it to Damon."

"But why would Klaus want Stefan to pay for it?" Bonnie asked.

"And now we're down to business. That's why you're here. We don't know, but we're going to find out." Isa's tone told the girls that there was no arguing with her.

Bonnie nodded. "Okay, what do you need from me?"

"I've got another witch coming to help. She'll be here in a few days and, maybe between the two of you, we can figure this out a whole lot faster. Until she gets here, let's just go through your grimoires, try to find something that ties into our situation or even just gets Stefan under control."

"Okay." Bonnie nodded again and went to sit in front of the coffee table in the parlor, Elena and Caroline following her and helping to carry multiple spellbooks.

"Sure, make yourselves right at home." Damon muttered annoyed.

Isa turned to face him. "Hey, remember they're helping. The sooner we can get Stefan back to his brooding self, the better."

"Fine." He said, rolling his eyes and plastering on a fake smile. "I'll play nice."

"Thank you."

"But one migraine from the judgy little witch just because I make a snarky comment, and I can't guarantee that she'll leave here with all of her fingers." He stated, walking past Isa, who just rolled her eyes and chuckled at his immaturity.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Five hours later, the group found themselves in the exact same place where they had been. The only difference between then and now was the small pile of grimoires that had been searched through and the fact that Isa and Damon had shared what they knew about Stefan's current situation - Which was very little. So far, they had managed to look through four of the nine that Bonnie was in possession of.<p>

Now Damon was seated on one couch looking through a spellbook. Isa was on floor before him leaning back against his knees, reading through a different grimoire. Bonnie mirrored Isa on the other side of the table using Elena for support while Elena and Caroline helped each other search, those two being the most unfamiliar with the strange language.

"Okay," Isa sighed as she sank back and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's break time. The words are starting to blur together."

"Oh, thank God," Caroline groaned as she mimicked Isa's motions. "I don't know how much more of this stupid language I can take. No offense, Bon," She said.

"None taken." Bonnie said, closing the worn out pages. "Even I'm getting sick of reading Theban. And I'm a witch."

"Who's ready to eat? Food or blood, doesn't really matter." Isa inquired. There were positive acknowledgements made from everyone. "Then move your lazy asses. Who's driving?"

"Where?" Caroline asked.

"Where do you think, Barbie?" Damon said snidely. "There's only one decent restaurant in town."

"The Grill it is." Elena said. "I'll drive."

"Nah-uh." Isa wagged a finger at her. "We're drinking tonight. Leave the driving to the vampires."

"Well then we're not taking my car," Damon piped in. "No throwing up in that thing. People have literally died by my hands for less."

Isa rolled her eyes at him. "Fine, I'll drive. But the same rule of 'no-vomiting-in-my-baby' applies."

The five of them walked out to the driveway.

"Damn, girl." Damon said when he spotted her car. "When did you get this beauty?"

"The year it was made, of course." Isa smirked. "1964." Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie all looked at her in shock.

Bonnie was the one to ask what they were all thinking. "You've been able to keep this running for fifty years?"

"Yup," She popped the 'P'. "It's a Cadillac Eldorado Convertible."

After that, they remained quiet until they set foot in the Grill. Damon threw his arm around Isa while she ushered the girls to the bar where they found Matt already waiting on Tyler. Between the six of them seated and Matt behind the bar, they almost filled the area. Tyler was on the end by the wall; Caroline sat beside him, then Bonnie, Elena, Isa, and Damon.

"Hey guys," Matt greeted them.

"Hey, Matt," Elena replied.

"Damon, your usual?" Damon smirked and raised his eyebrows in an affirmative manner. "And for you, Miss?" He addressed Isa.

"Don't call me 'Miss' if you value your life, dear boy," She smirked, "And we will be doing shots tonight."

"We?"

"We." Elena sighed out and gestured to the rest of them.

"Rough day?" He asked, as he set out their orders.

"You have no idea," Isa said, downing the small glass which Matt quickly refilled. "And keep 'em coming."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Tyler spoke up.

Isa looked over at him and quickly knew what he was. "Name's Isabella. Friends call me Isa, you call me Bella. Got it, Cujo?" No matter how sensitive Tyler's friends were to his situation, they couldn't help the snorts that escaped them at hearing Isa's nickname for him. Damon simply smirked at his girl.

Tyler tensed up and his eyes widened ever so slightly. "Vampire," He muttered to himself.

Isa mock-gasped. "Very good. You get a treat," She turned to the bartender. "Matt, was it? Give Yeller down there a shot. It's on me." She faced Tyler again who was turning an embarrassing shade of red at the moment.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Hey, I just came to the local bar to grab a drink. I didn't realize someone had already been here and marked their territory."

Tyler stood and made his way to her seat where he got in her face. Damon quickly laid a hand on his chest and roughly pushed him back, growling ever so slightly.

"She's off limits." He said threateningly. Damon turned back to Isa and quietly told her, "Lay off the pet names for a few minutes. He's new to this life." She arched an eyebrow in question. "He's only turned twice." He stated.

"Oh," She said, the expression of taunting on her face rapidly changing to one of sympathy. Isa looked to meet Tyler's gaze. "Sorry. I didn't realize. I just, well, I've had bad experience with wolves so whenever I run into them I automatically go into bitch mode."

Tyler scoffed at her. "Yeah, I kinda got that."

"So can I take back the last five minutes and meet you _without_ seeming like the insensitive bitch you'll soon find out I am?"

He chuckled and rolled his eyes at her. This girl might be a bitch like she said but at least she admitted it, just like he knew he was a dick. Maybe she wasn't so bad. "Fine. I'm Tyler," He held out a hand for her.

She took it. "Bella."

"I thought you said friends called you Isa,"

She smiled at him. "Cute. But you're still a wolf. Ask me again in about a week. Maybe by then you'll be a friend."

He smiled and shook his head then sat back down. "So what brings you to Mystic Falls?" He asked.

"I'm a vampire, supernatural. And last time I checked, Mystic Falls was the supernatural capital of the world. Figured it was about time I fit in somewhere." She shrugged and Tyler simply laughed at her response, as did the girls.

"And here I thought you might actually have come for me." Damon said, faking hurt.

"Well then you, sir, need a major ego check." She teased him.

"Oh, you just don't want to admit the truth." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh fine. Maybe you had a _little _something to do with it."

"Ha ha," Damon smirked in victory. "I knew it."

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't go getting a big head now, Salvatore." She warned him.

"Too late." He smirked and leaned down to kiss her before she could turn away. Isa happily returned the show of affection and for a few moments, the two ignored everything around them.

"Okay, you two." Caroline interrupted. "Save the PDA for later. I'm not nearly drunk enough to witness that."

They broke apart and each grinned devilishly in Carolines direction. She simply rolled her eyes and gulped down the contents of the small glass in front.

Elena grabbed Isa's attention at that point. "So," She sighed. "Why are we drinking?"

"Because, my dears, life sucks." Isa stated, addressing the three teenagers that were staring at her. "For everyone. But when you're involved with or are a supernatural being it's ten times worse. And this whole predicament with Klaus and Stefan is going to be making everything that much harder. It's not going to be easy or pretty. Trust me, I speak from experience."

"So that's your justification for getting a bunch of under-age girls to drink an insane amount of alcohol?" Caroline asked. "Not that I'm complaining,"

"Nope. It's my justification for giving you a speech about accepting this life. Liquor just makes you not want to punch me for it. So here goes; None of us sitting here chose this life- We were all forced into it by either genes or some outside force or person. Well I say, to hell with how we got to this place. What matters is that we're here. Now, you can either choose to embrace it or try to be normal. But I honestly think that we've landed in our positions for a reason. So my motto is 'When life changes to be harder, change yourself to be stronger.' Just something to think about when the next hardship comes along and your sitting there thinking that all you want is to be a regular person again." Isa downed her fifth shot and turned to Damon. "C'mon, Salvatore. I wanna kick your ass at pool." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the pool table where she began setting up so they could play, all the while the elder Salvatore brother couldn't wipe the proud smirk off of his face.

They left Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and even Tyler sitting at the bar with their mouths hanging slightly open. None of them had ever thought about their predicaments that way and now they didn't really see how they couldn't have. Sure, life sucked sometimes - Isa had said so herself. But there wasn't anything they could do about it; Might as well learn how to roll with the punches the way she and Damon seemed to.

"She's right," Elena said. "We're not normal, and we never will be. The sooner we accept it, the sooner we can all move on and focus on more important things." With that, she stood from the stool and made her way over to Isa and Damon, leaving her friends to contemplate.

"Hey there, little Petrova," Isa greeted her happily, clearly tipsy at the very least. "Come to watch Salvatore get his ass handed to him at pool?"

"Only in your dreams, Iskra," Damon said, watching as Isa's eyes softened slightly at his use of her real name - He was the only one she allowed to call her that other than her sister. However, she kept up the playful banter they always used.

"Whatever," Elena said. "I'm just here to play the winner."

"I look forward to the game." Damon told her with a smirk.

"Only in your dreams, Damon." Isa quipped and threw him a wink.

"Oh, Isa, I do a lot in my dreams. And none of it involves playing pool with Elena here."

Isa rolled her eyes at him. "You have the dirtiest mind I know of."

"It's not a dirty mind," He said, offended.

"Oh, what do you call your royal perviness, then?"

"A sexy imagination." He said and pulled her in to smash his lips against her.

Isa pushed him off of her with a smirk and gestured to the game. "Eyes on the prize, Salvatore."

"My thoughts exactly." He said, his eyes never straying from hers and his smirk matching hers.

At that moment, Caroline, Tyler, and Bonnie made their way over to the rest of the party.

"Who's winning?" Tyler asked.

"You assume we've even been playing, Cujo," Isa spoke up without taking her eyes off of Damon. "But it seems poor Blue-Eyes here just can't keep his head in the game with me around."

Caroline scoffed. "Yeah, 'cause he's too busy undressing you with his eyes. Honestly, I don't see how you can stand him. Like you said, he's a perv."

"On the contrary, Blondie," said Damon, his eyes also unmoving, "Between the two of us, Isa's the one with her mind in the gutter all the time."

"Oh really?" Damon arched a brow at Carolines skepticism. "Then why doesn't she come off sounding like such a filthy creep?"

"Because unlike Damon, I actually have a filter between my brain and my mouth." Isa stated. She walked up to Damon and snaked her arms around his neck. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Two things to remember in life, Salvatore; To take care of your thoughts when you're alone and to take care of your words when you're with people."

He gazed down at her. "Well, I always was a slow learner."

"Good thing you've got nothing but time." She pulled his head down to hers and their lips met. For a few moments, their tongues battled for dominance, until they were interrupted, yet again.

"No sex on the pool table, guys." They heard Tyler say.

"Talk about a buzz-kill." Damon said as they pulled apart.

"You're no fun," Isa joined in on the bashing. "And here I thought you were trying to get on my good side."

"Hey, I'm just trying to save you the embarrassment of being arrested for public nudity." He held his hands up in a fake surrender.

"Please," Damon said as both he and Isa rolled their eyes. "Been there,"

"Done that." She finished for him. "Cujo, if you live your entire immortal life without doing and getting caught for things that would make little Elena there blush at the mere mention of them, then you, sir, will lead an extremely boring life." Elena blushed at the comment.

Tyler looked confused for a minute. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're a werewolf now." Damon spoke. "Practically as indestructible as any vampire, as much as I hate to admit it." He mumbled the last bit.

"Start living like it." Isa picked up where Damon left off. "Have fun and don't you dare take life too seriously; Nobody gets out alive anyway." They all chuckled at her terrible joke that made some twisted sort of motivational sense.

Damon wrapped his arm around her. "Trust us, we speak from experience."

"I know what you mean," Caroline said. "I feel like I should be doing so much more with being a vampire than going to school."

Elena laughed. "Please, this is our senior year. You've been waiting for this since we became freshmen. Senior prank night, ditch day, Homecoming, etc."

"And you can't honestly tell me you'd want someone to take your place as head of the dance committee." Bonnie chimed in.

"Plus, you've been dreaming to be Prom queen since you were nine years old." Elena added.

"And Homecoming queen."

"And Senior class president."

"And Homecoming organizer."

"And-"

"Okay, okay," Caroline cut them off and raised her hands. "I get it. I wouldn't actually drop out of school okay?" The three girls laughed. "I just feel like I want to do so much more with my infinite amount of time than be stuck listening to boring teachers drone on about stuff that I'll never need to know."

"Well, like you said," Isa interjected. "You have an infinite amount of time. For now, go to school, spend time with your friends that are human, spend time with your mom." She looked down sadly. "I don't mean to be the major party pooper here and point out the depressing, but eventually your family will die. You'll remain forever young while they grow old and your forced to bury them. So, while they're still here, take advantage of the time you have with them. When they're gone, you can do whatever you want, but, trust me, you're going to want all the memories you can acquire with the ones you love." She was still looking down and everyone had quieted around her. She looked up to meet their pitying eyes. She quickly got to her feet. "Excuse me," She made her way to the restroom without waiting for any reply and knew that Damon was following her.

When Damon entered the restroom behind her, he locked the door and grabbed Isa's arm, pulling her into him. She didn't resist, instead simply letting him hold her as she cried. Damon knew everything about her past and how her family had been taken from her because of Klaus' anger towards her sister. He knew she took it extremely hard and, despite all the pain it brought her, she had never turned off her humanity - She could be a bitch but that was all in her personality, she was always a firecracker. But having never turned off your humanity in five-hundred years took its toll. That's why every now and then, she needed a break-down moment. This was one of them. That's why he was okay with holding onto her as she drenched his shirt with tears that she'd held in for years and whispering soothing words into her hair.

When she calmed down minutes later, she looked up to meet his soft gaze that was filled with concern. She gave him a look that told him she was grateful and he wiped her tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, resting his hands on either side of her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked quietly.

She sighed. "No," She admitted. "But I can act like it for half an hour and then we can go home. Okay?"

He still looked unsure but nodded and escorted her to the pool table where Bonnie and Caroline appeared to be in a heated game with Elena cheering on Bonnie and Tyler cheering on Caroline. Elena was the first to notice the couple emerge from the bathroom and saw the slight puffiness of Isa's eyes. She slipped away from the group and surprised even herself by not saying anything before grabbing Isa in a hug. Isa was shocked but reacted on instinct and returned the hug.

Elena spoke quietly. "You should know that you'll have me from now on." The doppelgänger pulled back, gave Isa a meaningful look, and went back to her friends.

Damon and Isa looked at each other, surprise evident on their faces, until Damon recovered and smiled at his girl. Maybe she wouldn't be on her own anymore. And for that, he couldn't be happier. She was finally getting some family back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Okay, so this was more of a filler chapter. I've been busy and didn't want to get into the drama of the story when my attention isn't fully focused. This chapter was also to establish the friendships and various relationships between Isa and the rest of the Mystic Falls gang. Let me know what you thought, If the Cullens should show up, what you think of the sort of sister relationship between Elena and Isa. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

A little warning; I probably won't be able to update next Sunday, but I will if I get the chance. Just don't hate me if I can't. Going out of town and can't take my computer with to write. :(

Next chapter, Angela shows up, the gang is searching for answers, and a little sneak peak into what Klaus is up to. Suggestions are always welcome - Please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Diaries, or Twilight, or the plot to either stories- Obviously! They belong to Stephanie Meyer and Julie Plec.

**Author's Note: **Most of the scenes involving Klaus have dialogue straight from the show. Sorry guys. Next time you see him, I promise it will be original... No pun intended.

* * *

><p><span><em>Previously:<em>

_"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked quietly._

_She sighed. "No," She admitted. "But I can act like it for half an hour and then we can go home. Okay?"_

_He still looked unsure but nodded and escorted her to the pool table where Bonnie and Caroline appeared to be in a heated game with Elena cheering on Bonnie and Tyler cheering on Caroline. Elena was the first to notice the couple emerge from the bathroom and saw the slight puffiness of Isa's eyes. She slipped away from the group and surprised even herself by not saying anything before grabbing Isa in a hug. Isa was shocked but reacted on instinct and returned the hug._

_Elena spoke quietly. "You should know that you'll have me from now on." The doppelgänger pulled back, gave Isa a meaningful look, and went back to her friends._

_Damon and Isa looked at each other, surprise evident on their faces, until Damon recovered and smiled at his girl. Maybe she wouldn't be on her own anymore. And for that, he couldn't be happier. She was finally getting some family back._

* * *

><p>The following day was Saturday.<p>

Angela was arriving today and Isa had already received a text from her an hour ago saying that she was in Virginia, about half an hour away from Mystic Falls. After sending her the address of the Boarding House in response, Isa promptly informed Damon that his house guest would be arriving soon. Elena was made aware as well, seeing as she had recently taken up residence in Stefan's room. Isa then called Bonnie and Caroline, telling them that her reinforcements were almost here, to which they replied that they would be there soon.

Not ten minutes later, all five of them were in the parlor in the same seating arrangements they had been in yesterday. They were discussing how they would proceed with the help of the new witch.

"With two witches instead of one we can get a lot further," Damon said. "At the very least, if we can't figure out what's wrong with Stefan ourselves, with your combined power and experience we can find Klaus and try to make him talk."

"Definitely," Bonnie quickly agreed. "It's worth a shot. We never know if we have any advantages over him but we do have Isa now. I don't think he'll be expecting her to be on our side. That's something."

Isa nodded, a far off look in her eyes. "She's right. He won't see me coming. The last time I saw Klaus was in '72, and he underestimated me. My intelligence, my strength, everything. He saw a glimpse of what I can do then but I still think that he'd be in for a surprise." She looked up and met four pairs of eyes. "I'm not saying I'm gonna go toe-to-toe with the all-powerful hybrid - I don't have a death wish - but I'm not gonna sit back and let him think he's calling the shots anymore. We'll get the answers we need." She stated with conviction.

"What do you need from us?" Damon asked, nothing but seriousness on his face and in his voice. It was clear that he would kill for her if need be.  
>"I'm not sure. I'll have to wait until Angela is here. Once we know if we're actually tracking Klaus down, then we can make a game plan. I don't want to worry about it if she can get Stefan back to normal herself." There were nods from Bonnie, Elena and Damon.<p>

"Why exactly do we need to bring her into this if we already have Bonnie?" Caroline asked, reluctant to trust a supernatural being she wasn't already familiar with.

"Because, while Bonnie is a Bennet witch, and amazingly powerful, she hasn't been practicing magic for very long." Isa cast Bonnie an apologetic look, to which the young girl replied with an understanding nod. She faced Caroline again. "Angela has known that she was a witch since she was four years old, and been practicing magic since she was seven. Her bloodline may not be as powerful or strong, but she knows what she's doing and I trust her with my life. If anyone can help us, it's her."

"No pressure or anything." They all turned to see a young woman standing in the doorway.

She was of average height, average beauty, skinny. She had dark hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail, and brown eyes that were framed by glasses. She wore a simple, navy blue top that was fitting and showed off her curves, as well as a pair of faded looking jeans with chuck-taylor high-tops. She had a backpack hung over one shoulder, her other arm resting at her side, as she looked expectantly into the living room.

Isa was on her feet in an instant, now smirking. "Oh, you know you're flattered."

"You're right, I am. Now do you think you can bat your eyes and persuade your boyfriend to carry my bags to my room? Or do I need to lug these all the way up those stairs myself?"

"Oh, I'm sure Damon could be persuaded. But it would take more than me just batting my eyes. And if I know you like I think I do, Ang, then that's something you really don't want to see."

"Fine, I'll do it myself. But first, get your ass over here and hug me." Isa flitted across the room and had her arms around the girl instantly. "It's been way too long, B."

Isa pulled back and laughed at her long-time friend. "What are you talking about? I only left Forks a couple of months ago."

"Yeah, well, what can I say. Life gets boring when the five-hundred year old vampire takes off right after the nest of Cold-Ones. Seriously, what kind of gossip does that leave for us poor witches in that small town?" Angela replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I leave you all alone in a town with nothing but plain old humans?" Isa asked in a tone that was filled with mock-pouting.

"Yes," Angela replied, sounding like she was truly pouting. "You did." She stuck out her bottom lip.

Isa brought her in for a hug. "God I've missed you!"

"I know, I'm awesome."

"Come on, you have to meet everyone." She pulled the witch by the arm further into the house.

Unbeknownst to Isa and Angela, they had held the attention of Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline, all of whom had watched the interaction with great amusement and wonder. Never had they known a witch to be so friendly, so, almost sisterly, with a vampire. Witches were supposed to hate the bloodsucking creatures. Instead, they saw Isa and Angela joking, smiling, hugging. And they had seen her bring out the same sisterly side in Katherine, as well as the tender, loving side of Damon. It seemed Isa was simply... Amazing.

"What are you all staring at?" Isa asked as she and Angela walked into the living room.

Caroline ignored Isa and walked right up to the two of them. "So you're the newbie I'm supposed to put all my faith in to stop Klaus or cure Stefan even though I've never met you and have no idea if your really as powerful as she thinks you are?" Caroline asked abruptly.

"Caroline!" Elena and Bonnie screeched at their friends horrid behavior, however the blonde in question and the witch she faced both ignored the girls.

"So your Caroline? You're the newest vampire in the room that I'm supposed to rely on not to screw up my plan even though if I were to slit my wrist right now you would most likely attack me, and if that wasn't what screwed us all over, your crazy heightened vampire emotions would. Your that Caroline, right?"

Silence. All eyes in the room stared back and forth between the two until finally, Caroline laughed and said, "Your good. Angela, right?" And held out a hand for Angela to shake.

"Yep, but you should know, I don't do hand-shakes," She said, and grabbed the girl in a fierce hug. Isa stood beside them, seeing Caroline's shocked face, shaking with laughter. "What are you laughing at?" Angela asked her as she let go of Caroline.

"Nothing, I just remember the first time I met you. You were like seven years old and I tried to give you a hand-shake, and you latched your arms around my neck and wouldn't let go for twenty minutes. Your mother thought I had shown you what it was like to be a vampire and you were practicing." Both laughed at the fond memory.

"I remember. I don't know who was more freaked out, you or her."

"Probably me. You know, you were a pain in the ass as a little girl."

"Yeah, well you're a pain in the ass all the time. And for someone who's been the walking dead for five-hundred years, that's quite a quality. To be honest, I feel a little bad for you."

Damon piped up. "It's me you should feel bad for," He said, as he walked up behind Isa and linked his arms around her abdomen. "I'm the one who has to put up with her."

"Watch it, Salvatore," She quirked an eyebrow at him. "It's little comments like that, that can get you into serious trouble." She threatened.

"What are you gonna do to me?"

"Something tells me you don't want to know what I'm planning, Blue-Eyes."

"Ooh, I'm shaking." He teased.

"You're really pushing your luck today, you know that?"

"I know."

"Enough you two." Angela groaned, rolling her eyes. "You're so sweet and in love. It's nauseating."

"Oh no," Damon said. "You have not seen sickly sweet until you've watched my brother and Elena over here play martyrs for each other. You do not get to call us an obnoxious couple until you've seen them say goodbye to one another."

"Hey!" Elena said, sounding affronted. Isa, Angela, and surprisingly Caroline simply snorted.

"Okay," Isa turned serious. "Enough small talk." Everyone sobered up.

"Right. You called me here to help you guys. What exactly am I supposed to be doing?" Angela asked.

"You, my lovely little witch, are here to find out what is making sweet little Stefan turn postal worker every time he even thinks about those walking, talking blood-bags that you humans call people."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Doesn't sound too complicated."

"It might not be," Elena said. "The answer could be totally obvious and we just think it's so complicated that we're not even seeing it."

"Right now, you're basically the much-needed, fresh set of eyes." Bonnie stated.

"Got it. Grab my bags and follow me." The 'fresh set of eyes', as they had called her, was now taking charge. Angela popped the trunk of her car, directed them on which bags to carry inside, and walked straight into the parlor to set up at the coffee table. Knowing that half the group was vampires, and could still hear her even if she wasn't particularly close to them, she addressed them while arranging the area to accommodate her.

"I'm going to assume that you guys have already been trying to figure this stuff out using the Bennet witch. And I'm also going to assume that it hasn't worked, otherwise Isa wouldn't have called in any favors."

"Correct." Isa materialized in the doorway, Damon beside her, each holding a suitcase of Angela's.

Angela continued. "So the problem may not be that Bonnie's incapable of doing such a spell as to pinpoint the trouble with Stefan. It may just be that she doesn't know the correct spell; it may not in any of her Grimoires. Not all witches know the same spells."

"Makes sense," Bonnie said, as she Elena, and Caroline walked into the room at human paces. "Grams said that a Grimoire was like a witches own personal cookbook, and when she created a spell she put it in the Grimoire. Of course not all witches are aware of every spell in existence."

"Exactly," Angela picked up. "So I was thinking that there could be something in one of my old family Grimoires, that's what I had you guys bring in. My mothers, grandmothers, and great-grandmothers should be in there. I just need you guys to tell me exactly whats going on with Stefan so we can narrow down the search. I need to know what I'm looking for."

"All I can tell you is what Stefan told me. He said he's in control one minute, perfectly fine; Like he's his old self. The next second he's ballistic. He said it feels almost like he's back in his Ripper days. He has absolutely no idea what Klaus has done to him."

"Okay, give me a few minutes," Angela set to work, placing candles and Grimoires in various locations throughout the room. To anyone outside of the small group of people gathered, it would have looked like chaos.

After she had everything where she seemed most pleased with its current spot, Angela stood in front of the coffee table where she had one spellbook laid out and closed her eyes. Despite the peacefulness it would have brought to any other persons face, the young witch gained an air of pure concentration as she began the spell.

After a moment of her speaking lowly in Theban, a grimoire that had been placed somewhere behind her slowly began rise. Then another one, this time across from her, near the doorway. For the next few minutes, Damon, Isa, Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline watched in awe and shock as spellbook after spellbook rose from their resting positions, each one becoming suspended suspended in the air. She stood repeating the same phrase over and over.

"_Phesmatos Tribum, Exum Sue, Intal Supas Quo, __Nas Ex Valos, Setas Vie._"

It could have been seconds, minutes, maybe even an hour could have gone by without the group noticing. It wasn't until Angela stopped chanting and her eyes snapped open that they were brought out of their trance.

"Un-freaking-believable," The young witch muttered.

Isa flashed to her side. "What?"

"Well, I guess nothing should really be unbelievable in the world we live in but still," Angela was clearly still talking to herself. "This is not what I signed on for."

"Angela." Isa stopped her friend before she got worked up. "I need you to tell me what's going on. What did you just do?"

"Yeah, 'cause seriously, that was awesome," Caroline chimed in. "You're gonna have to teach Bonnie how to do that. It was like watching one of those stop-watches that people swing in front of your face to hypnotize you." The women of the room chuckled at their friend. "Laugh all you want but I was totally put in this wierd trance. It was seriously relaxing."

"Barbie sounds like she's high," Angela loudly whispered to Isa, who simply giggled, having already thought it.

"Hey, I heard that!" Caroline was fighting a laugh of her own as she chided her friends.

"You were meant to, Barbie."

"Okay, can we get back on track please?"

"Anyway, it was a 'knowledge-obtaining' Spell. Basically, I was simultaneously scanning all of these Grimoires for anything that was related to our situation."

"And?" Damon was impatiently waiting to know what he needed to do to help his brother.

Angela sighed heavily. "Klaus is compelling Stefan."

"What?" Elena said. "Klaus left town. He can't be the one who's doing all of this. I mean, he may have initiated whatever is making Stefan do this. But if Klaus is gone then how can he be the one who's behind all of this?"

Angela sighed once more. "As you already know, Originals have the power to compel Vampires. But it seems that, if they are powerful enough, they can delve into the deeper parts of a weaker vampires mind, and use it to their advantage. They are sometimes able to maintain a compulsion."

"What the hell does that mean?" Caroline asked.

"It means that Klaus can basically compel Stefan to do whatever he wants, whenever he wants, from wherever he is."

Silence.

* * *

><p><strong>CHICAGO -<strong>

Klaus stood at the entrance to a small bar in the middle of the large city of Chicago. His blue eyes scanned the area before him. So many memories. He took special notice to the picture behind the bar of himself and the younger Salvatore brother. In truth, he would have preferred to have had Stefan here with him. This place just wasn't the same without him. They were once like brothers, they could be again. If only he could allow Stefan to remember.

The 1920s was an amazing time. Klaus recalled it with a fondness that he was unaware had made its way into his unbeating heart. For a short amount of time, he realized, he had been happy. His sister had found love, and he had found a brother he could rely on. Stefan was just as immoral and horrific as Klaus without his emotions- that's why Stefan never judged him, nor did he overstep boundaries.

Yes. Chicago was, indeed, a magical place. But nothing good can ever last.

Mikael had found them. He and Rebekah had to run again, and he forced Rebekah to leave Stefan behind. She made her choice. That was what he told himself- every time, over and over. It's all Mikael's fault. Mikael was the one who put them in this situation, right? Mikael and Esther?

Esther was the one who hid Klaus' true parentage. Mikael chased his own children for a thousand years because they sided with their half-brother. They the ones to blame for making their children into the wretched beings they were now. Daggering each other, left and right; Draining the blood of innocents for pleasure; Torturing for entertainment.

Esther, in particular, was the reason that Klaus had ended up in his current position. If not for her infidelity with the werewolf, the man in question may not even exist. He would not have been half werewolf, half warlock when he was human.

Now Klaus was a vampire. The vampire. And because of his mothers indiscretions, he was a hybrid- born of a werewolf father, changed later into a vampire, later breaking the curse that would unleash his true nature. He was the ultimate creature of nightmares, for he could not be killed. Although, one thing Klaus had soon found after breaking his curse was that being the only hybrid in existence could get, well, lonely.

He had been through Tennessee quick enough, where his closest pack of wolves was. Over the years Klaus had learned that it was best to know where all the covens and packs were located in times of need. Mystic Falls was always the go to but you didn't live as long as he had without back up plans longer than the alphabet. When he had arrived in Tennessee with his warlock, Maddox, they together had threatened each and every pack member into transitioning. They hadn't anticipated having to kill all of their experiments.

The wolves had completed the transition seemingly well enough. That is, until they began shaking, blood leaking from their eyes. Most of them had simply shut down and died where they were. Others had not gone so, you might say, peacefully. The had been rabid; changing before the moon had been had its peak.  
>In the end, Klaus had been left with no one. His potential army had been reduced to a pile of burning bodies in the woods. The experiment for making hybrids had been an utter failure.<p>

It didn't make sense. He had done everything he was supposed to. The ritual had been completed; kill a werewolf, kill a vampire, kill the doppelganger, etc. So what had gone wrong?

"Klaus."

The hybrid turned to see a dark-skinned women with light hair and wrinkles standing near the bar.

"Gloria," He greeted, as he stepped toward her. "So, a hybrid walks into a bar and says-"

"Stop." Gloria raised a hand to cut him off. "You may be invincible but that doesn't make you funny."

"Well then, I suppose I'll skip the pleasantries. Though I must say, you look ravishing."

"Save it." The older witch sat in the booth they stood next to. "Now, why don't you take a seat and tell me what you need from me that you can't get from one of your many other witches." Klaus eyed her questioningly as he seated himself across from her. "What? A hybrid out to make more hybrids; that kind of news travels fast in the witch community."

"Then why don't you tell me what exactly it is that I'm doing wrong since you seem to already know so much?"

"You know it doesn't work like that. A spell that old; we'd have to contact the witch who created it."

"Well, that may prove to be a problem. She's very dead."

"You know as well as I do a talisman will work just fine." Gloria never broke eye contact. "Bring me Rebekah."

* * *

><p>Four hours later found Klaus back at Gloria's. This time, Rebekah was with him.<p>

After being awoken from her ninety year slumber, Rebekah's first orders of business, other than blood of course, had been to stab her older brother in the chest with the very dagger that had kept her asleep. It hadn't been taken personally by Klaus. He knew that he deserved it after everything he'd done to her - especially after everything she'd done for him. Straight after that, Klaus had asked for the item (a necklace) necessary for Gloria to contact their mother, only to find it was missing from Rebekah's neck.

After Rebekah had obtained some modern clothing and been fed properly, they returned to Gloria's. Now they were sitting in the witches bar, both Klaus and Rebekah waiting impatiently for Gloria to find the missing necklace.

"This clearly isn't working," Rebekah stated in a bored tone.

"It's hard to find something when you have nothing to go on," Gloria replied.

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years," Rebekah hopped off the bar she had been sitting on and walked to the table where Gloria had placed lit candles and her grimoire.

"See, now this one offers a solution. Alright, give me your hand, Sweetheart." Rebekah did as she was told and waited.

Gloria folded both of her hands around Rebekah's and chanted softly. Her eyes moved rapidly beneath their lids, viewing flashes of images that seemed current. Seeing as Gloria was trying to channel the necklace, her view was restricted. She was seeing everything from the necklace's point of view. It was Gloria's goal to gather as much information about the item's location as she could in her limited time frame.

_Five people scattered around the room, counting the one wearing the necklace. Five people. She recognized one of them - Damon Salvatore._

_Gloria did a double take and observed the rest of them carefully. She was surrounded by witches and vampires. Even if she could not see the face of the person wearing the necklace, her senses were on high alert to be cautious of this person. No one in the room was human._

_What did Klaus get her involved in?_

_Gloria was ready to step out of her vision. Knowing that Damon was near the necklace was enough information to satisfy Klaus._

_She heard Damon speak. "At the very least, if we can't figure out what's wrong with Stefan ourselves, with your combined power and experience we can find Klaus and try to make him talk."_

_The very mention of Klaus had Gloria hanging on to the vision as long as her magic would allow._

_"Definitely," One of the young witches spoke up. "It's worth a shot. We never know if we have any advantages over him but we do have Isa now. I don't think he'll be expecting her to be on our side. That's something."_

_Isa?_

_"She's right." The female vampire said. "He won't see me coming. The last time I saw Klaus was in '72, and he underestimated me. My intelligence, my strength, everything. He saw a glimpse of what I can do then but I still think that he'd be in for a surprise."_

With that, Gloria was snapped back into her own reality, where an impatient Klaus and Rebekah were waiting for answers.

"So, where is it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Okay, I know you guys probably want to kill me after I haven't updated in so long. I'm also very sorry to report that I have no clue whatsoever as to when you should expect the next update. Drama seeped into my life - It's vicious, but we all have it. Am I right? And with it comes little time for the sweet indulgence of writing fanfiction.

I do want you guys to know that I love and appreciate all your favorites, follows, reviews, etc. Everything is loved and welcomed. That is why as soon as I completed this chapter, with little to nothing done for the next one, I went ahead and posted it. Its all for you guys! :) Love you all!

Hopefully with the summer comes more free time to write. I'll update as soon as I can. Until then I encourage you all to look at my profile for news about some upcoming stories. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews and PMs are loved! :) I welcome ideas and questions. For now, its back to writing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, Julie Plec, and L.J. Smith. I merely developed a plot.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Previously: <em>

_She heard Damon speak. "At the very least, if we can't figure out what's wrong with Stefan ourselves, with your combined power and experience we can find Klaus and try to make him talk."_

_The very mention of Klaus had Gloria hanging on to the vision as long as her magic would allow._

_"Definitely," One of the young witches spoke up. "It's worth a shot. We never know if we have any advantages over him but we do have Isa now. I don't think he'll be expecting her to be on our side. That's something."_

_Isa?_

_"She's right." The female vampire said. "He won't see me coming. The last time I saw Klaus was in '72, and he underestimated me. My intelligence, my strength, everything. He saw a glimpse of what I can do then but I still think that he'd be in for a surprise."_

_With that, Gloria was snapped back into her own reality, where an impatient Rebekah was waiting for answers._

_"So, where is it?"_

* * *

><p>"So, where is it?"<p>

"It doesn't work like that, Doll. I get images, flashes of what's surrounding the necklace." Gloria answered the expectant young blonde.

"Well then, why don't you be a dear and tell us what you saw?" Klaus growled into the witches ear, obviously frustrated at her indirect reply.

The older women stared between the two vampires in front of her contemplating her options. On one hand, if she lied, there was no way they would ever be able to tell what she actually saw, right? Unless they went to another witch who could find the damn necklace. If that were the case, they would probably send someone back here to kill her if not do it themselves. But, if she told them the truth, then she'd be fine, free, and Klaus and his followers would leave her alone. It would only cost her a friend. And that seemed a small price to pay.

Gloria hesitated a moment before uttering a single name. "Damon Salvatore."

The room was frozen. Whatever the old witch had expected Klaus to do, this was not it.

Klaus froze, Rebekah, however, didn't miss a beat.

"Salvatore? As in Stefan?"

"The very same," Klaus breathed.

"Nik?" Rebekah asked cautiously.

"Pack your things, Bekah. Looks like we're going home."

* * *

><p>"How-" Elena hadn't been able to complete a full sentence, too stunned to speak properly after what she had heard. The young doppelgänger looked around her at the dismal faces that she guessed were similar to her own. Elena sighed. When did life get so complicated?<p>

"I'm so sorry, you guys." Angela spoke softly. "I mean, when you asked me to find an answer , I never expected it to be something like this. But just so you guys know, I'll be here for anything you need. I figure you're going to be going after Klaus, and I just want you to know that you'll have some extra witch-power on your side."

"Thanks, Ang," Isa mumbled without meeting Angela's eyes. "Um, I guess I'll walk you to your room?" Angela nodded and the two left the parlor quietly, both too wrapped up in their own thoughts to speak.

"This is all my fault." Damon's voice was nearly inaudible, yet still heard by the three girls seated across from him.

"No, it's not," Elena attempted to comfort the elder Salvatore brother. "Don't think like that, Damon."

His eyes flashed to hers. "Then how should I think, Elena? Tell me, how is any of this not my fault?" He stood and walked towards the fireplace. "I'm the one who was bitten by a werewolf, I'm the reason Stefan had to ask for Klaus' blood. Therefore," Damon faced Elena again. "I'm the reason we're in this mess."

"Damon," He heard Isa in the doorway. One look in her eyes told him that she had heard everything. He snapped.

Damon flashed to the drink cart and grabbed a small glass before violently hurling it into the fire letting a yell of frustration escape his lips. The crystal shattered on impact, the sound of the crash resounding through the house, making Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline all jump. He began pacing the floor in front of them. Damon angrily ran his hands through his hair.

Isa had to put a stop to this, it was tearing him apart and she knew it. She couldn't stand to see him in so much pain. She stepped in front of his path so that when he turned back, she would be blocking him.

"Damon." He turned to look at her with a crazed demeanor.

"How could he do this, Isa? How is he always one step ahead of everyone around him?" Damon was teetering on the edge of his sanity right now. After all, this was his baby brother they were discussing. "Klaus wormed his way into Stefan's freaking mind and now the bastard's controlling him from the inside out. Literally!" Damon resumed his pacing, now shortening his path to avoid hitting Isa. "How could I let this happen?"

"Damon stop," Isa tried to make him end his self-destructive path. However, he continued on as though he hadn't heard her.

"He's my little brother, Isabella. And Klaus is playing with his mind like he's the damn puppet master. Stefan's a marionette at this point, that's it. And I let it happen. I let him be manipulated into Klaus' little plaything."

"Damon," She tried again. He was teetering on the edge of hysteria.

"And there's no way to fix this. Tell me, do you know of any possible method to decompell someone who's been compelled by an original? Because I've got nothing. And the only way that I know for sure is to kill said original. There's just one small problem; You can't kill Klaus!"

"Damon!" Isa screamed.

"What?" He faced her finally.

"Stop!"

"Why?"

"Because," She stepped forward and took his face in her hands. "Bonnie."

"Wha-" Damon pulled himself out of Isa's grasp and clutched his head. He let out a pained moan as he sank to his knees. He faintly heard the words 'I'm sorry', before he slipped into unconsciousness.

There was a beat of silence as the four women processed what had just occurred.

"What did I miss?" And just like that, it was over.

"Nothing we couldn't handle, Ang. Sorry we disturbed you." Isa said. "Caroline, you mind helping me carry Blue-Eyes upstairs?"

"Sure." The two had Damon up the stairs and half-way down the hall before either one spoke again. They could both hear Bonnie and Elena filling Angela in on Damon's meltdown.

"Thanks." Isa said after they had Damon situated on his bed over the blankets. Isa sat at the foot of the bed staring at him, waiting for him to wake up.

Caroline nodded. "You know, I've never seen Damon act like this."

Isa laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, well, this isn't exactly an everyday situation. It's not like he normally goes around screaming about Klaus."

"That's not what I meant. Well, not all of it, anyway." The brunette stared at the blonde vampire questioningly. "I mean, these past few days, he's just been different. Lighter. Happier. And with the Klaus situation, he's more emotionally vulnerable. It's like, with you around, he's let his guard down." Isa's eyebrow's knitted together. Was that true? Did Damon let his guard down when he was with her? "I don't know, maybe I shouldn't even be bringing this up. All I can say is, I'm glad you're here."

"You are?"

"Totally. We wouldn't know the first thing about dealing with Stefan or Klaus if not for you. And if your being here gets Damon to be less of a jackass, well then that's just a bonus." Caroline smiled, lightening the mood.

Isa smiled back at her. "Thanks, Car."

"Am I interrupting?" Angela hesitated in the doorway.

Caroline shook her head. "No, I was just leaving."

"Bonnie's heading out." Angela said once Caroline had left the room. "She's gonna go meet Jeremy at the Grill. I think she's gonna try to talk Elena into going with her."

"Good." Isa nodded. "Little Petrova needs to get out once in a while. It'll help her sanity for all the supernatural shit she deals with."

"Speaking of dealing with supernatural shit, how are you holding up?"

"I'm okay." Angela gave her an incredulous look. "No, really, I am."

"If you say so. I'm gonna go call my mom, let her know that I've settled in. Then I was thinking you and me could check out the town, maybe do a little site-seeing?"

"Actually, I think I'll stay here, wait for Damon to wake up. But you should see if Caroline will go with you. I'm sure she'd love to be your tour guide."

"Well duh!" There was a blonde flash and Caroline was suddenly standing in the doorway. "I'm part of the Mystic Falls Welcoming committee. Angela, go call your mom and I'll get changed."

Angela stood there open-mouthed. "How did you- Were you listening the whole time?"

"It comes with the territory of being a vampire, Sweety. Now move it. I may have all the time in the world but you don't."

"Are you always like this?"

"Mostly, yeah."

Isa could still hear them as they traveled to different areas of the house. Caroline had wandered off to only she knew where to change into something more suitable for touring the town. Angela was in the parlor dialing her mother.

Isa tuned out most of the conversation. She couldn't help but think back to what Damon had said earlier. _One step ahead...Controlling him...Puppetmaster...Marionette_. None of it made sense. What would Klaus have to gain by taking control of Stefan? If anything, Stefan was like a wild beast let out of the cage. And Klaus had been the one to unleash him. But to what end? There had to be a purpose. Whatever it was, Isa was blind to it.

"You know, if you keep thinking so hard you're gonna get wrinkles." A warm voice spoke. Apparently she'd been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Damon wake up. "Hey."

"Hey."

"What happened?"

"Oh, nothing much. You went on a rampage about how Klaus was controlling Stefan and there was no way to stop him. Quite the Debbie Downer, really. And because you were rather terrifying in all your pessimistic glory, I had the witch put you under."

"Huh. So that's why my head is pounding."

"Yup." She said, popping the 'P'. They sat in a somewhat uncomfortable silence for a moment, both trying to ignore the elephant in the room. But Isa just wasn't that kind of person. "Damon," She began softly, sighing.

When Damon spoke his voice was hard. "Isabella, we both know that there is nothing we can do to help Stefan."

"That may be. But you and I both know that we will do everything in our combined power for Stefan's sake to kill Klaus." Damon's eyes met Isa's as she spoke. "You and me. We're in this till Klaus is gone and Stefan is free. I swear to you, Salvatore."

Damon looked down. He opened his mouth to whisper to her, "Isa, there's no way for Klaus to-"

"Then we start by finding a way." She cut him off. "Look at me, Damon." He did as she said. "This will not be Stefan's downfall after everything he's overcome through his ripper days. I promise you."

* * *

><p>"Okay, that's the fifth day in a row that Weber girl hasn't been at school. I'm telling you, something's not right." Rosalie told her husband as they entered their room. They had the house mostly to themselves tonight. Alice had convinced Edward to join her and Esme on a hunting trip for the weekend, and Carlisle was working late tonight at the hospital. Once he finished up there, he was supposed to join the others until Sunday night. It was just her, Emmett, and Jasper til then.<p>

"C'mon, Rosie. You're not serious. The girl's probably just sick or something."

"Emmett, please. You don't think it's a bit strange that she just disappears from school the day after we show up and start asking her questions about Bella? I'm telling you, she knew something, and she didn't want us to know about it."

"I did get some strange emotions coming from her." Jasper appeared in the doorway. "Whenever we were talking to her she got a bit hostile, and then neutral. It was like she was trying to calm herself, almost as though she knew I could read her. Either way, she always seemed to be feeling aggressive towards us."

"See! I told you I wasn't crazy." Rose stormed out of the room.

"I never said you were. Women, man." Emmett shot Jasper a look before they both followed Rose down to the livingroom. "What are you doing now?"

"Jazz, Angela's was in your Chem class, right?" Rosalie asked, ignoring her husband.

Jasper nodded. "She's advanced. We had a project together in the early part of the year."

"Good. You're driving." She tossed him the keys which he caught with ease.

"Wait, what? Where are we going?" Emmett questioned for the second time.

"We're going to Angela's house. We're gonna get some answers."

"And what exactly are you gonna do when you get there? Just bust in and say 'hey, I think you're hiding something, but I'm not sure what, so start talking'? You need to be smart about this, Rosie."

"So what do you suggest?"

It was Jasper who spoke. "Let's scout the area."

"Okay, Major." Emmett smirked at his brother.

"I mean do a little lurking around the house, not to sound creepy. But if Angela, we'll know soon enough."

"And if she's not?"

"We'll get creative." Jasper grinned. "Let's go while it's dark out so we won't be seen."

Angela's house wasn't too far away. The three were there in a short five minutes using their enhanced speed. Once they arrived, the Cullen's separated to do a once-over of the house.

"You know," Emmett whispered. "This sounded fun at first, but now I just feel sorta creepy."

"What were you expecting, Emmett?" Rosalie asked. "Ninja costumes and the soundtrack to some stupid Jackie Chan movie?

"Well, you are wearing all black." He pointed out. Rosalie rolled her eyes, but said nothing. "Hey, is that Mrs. Weber?" Both halted their movements as they came to a window that was on the right side of the house.

"Yeah, it is." Rosalie tried to get a better look at the woman standing across the room. "Who is she on the phone with?"

Neither vampire could answer that question. Both instinctively leaned their heads toward the window, as if it provided any further advantage. Mrs. Weber was the first one they heard speak, though it seemed they come in on the middle of the conversation.

"What have you gotten yourself into, young lady?"

"I'm fine," Came the crackly reply. "Really, everything's under control."

"Oh, it sure sounds like it."

"Mom, please, don't freak out about this." _Angela?_ Rosalie mouthed. Emmett shrugged.

There was a beat of silence before Mrs. Weber spoke. "I'm coming."

"No!" Angela yelled. "I mean, If we both disappear from town within a week and a half of each other it'll look too suspicious."

"Angela-" Mrs. Weber was cut off by her daughter.

"Besides, Bella's here, and I've got a Bennett witch, and a few vampires all looking out for me. I'll be fine, Mom."

Mrs. Weber sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm not helpless, you know. And Bells would never let anything happen to me."

"I know. I'm just worried with everything that's going on down there. That town's nothing but trouble."

Angela laughed at her mother. "Bells put it best; Mystic Falls is the supernatural capital of the world."

"Angela isn't in her room." Jasper called as he turned the corner of the house. Rosalie and Emmett had been so enthralled by the conversation between mother and daughter, they hadn't noticed Jasper approach. "What's going on?"

"Ssh!" Emmett tried silenced his brother.

"What are you listening to?"

"Be safe, Sweety." Mrs. Weber's voice cut through Jasper's questions.

"I will. I'll call you when I know something, Mom." Jasper's eyebrows knitted together. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Mrs. Weber disconnected the call.

"That was Angela?" Jasper asked, receiving nods from both Rosalie and Emmett. "Where is she?"

"Some town called Mystic Falls." Emmett supplied. Jasper nodded in response.

"Jazz, that's not all." Rosalie said. "Bella's with her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So it's kind of a short chapter, and it also doesn't have a lot going on. Sorry about that. However, I didn't want this to be one of those stories with the cliche 'Alice-has-a-vision, we-have-to-save-Bella,' bits. No offense to those writers, I mean people can pull it off really well sometimes. I've just seen it done quite a bit and wanted to head in a different direction. But hey, the Cullen's have finally arrived and will continue to be in (mostly) every chapter.

As far as updates are concerned, I still have no schedule and no idea when you guys should expect a new chapter - yes, I'm aware I suck. My deepest apologies to you all. On the bright side, however, I'm currently working on the next chapter, and trying to plan out the next two-three chapters so you guys won't have to wait nearly as long this then, please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight. All rights belong to Julie Plec, Stephanie Meyer, and L.J. Smith.

* * *

><p><span><em>Previously:<em>

_"What are you listening to?"_

_"Be safe, Sweety." Mrs. Weber's voice cut through Jasper's questions._

_"I will. I'll call you when I know something, Mom." Jasper's eyebrows knitted together. "I love you."_

_"Love you, too." Mrs. Weber disconnected the call._

_"That was Angela?" Jasper asked, receiving nods from both Rosalie and Emmett. "Where is she?"_

_"Some town called Mystic Falls." Emmett supplied. Jasper nodded in response._

_"Jazz, that's not all." Rosalie said. "Bella's with her."_

* * *

><p>"Did you find it?" Rosalie's voice carried downstairs to where her husband was doing some research.<p>

"Yeah," Emmett replied. "Looks like it's a small town in Virginia."

Rosalie stuffed another long-sleeved blouse into her and Emmett's suitcase before flashing to the living room. Jasper was already there standing behind Emmett, typing away on his phone.

"Virginia?" She asked, receiving only a nod in response. "This could prove to be a problem."

"What could?" All three jumped at the sound of Alices voice. They turned to find the small vampire, along with Edward and Esme, in the doorway.

"Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Alice," Rosalie greeted them each. "What are you doing home? We thought you'd be gone until tomorrow night."

It was Edward who spoke. "Alice saw you three packing and going across the country." Rosalie had no response to this. Emmett and Jasper chose not to speak, as well.

None of them had wanted to involve Edward in finding Bella. Carlisle, Alice, and Esme had just been the collateral damage of that. Had they called one of them, and told them about Bella's location, surely Edward would have heard it in their thoughts. Truthfully, Esme would have probably told him even if they had warned her not to. They faced the same problem with Carlisle.

"Why are you doing that?" Edward asked. "You're all hiding your thoughts from me. What's going on?"

Rosalie shared a look with Jasper, who gave a slight nod, before turning to Emmett, and seeing him do the same. She hesitated a moment before answering Edward and Alice's questioning looks.

"We know where Bella is, and we're going to go look for her." Four pairs of amber eyes widened.

"You what?!" Alice screeched. "Were you planning on telling us?"

"Well, we hadn't really worked out all the details yet..." Emmett trailed off.

Jasper spoke up. "We didn't want you to find out, Edward."

"She's my mate. My Isabella. And you didn't think I had a right to know where she was?"

"It's not where she is that's the problem."

"Then what?!"

"It's who she's with."

"What do mean?" Esme asked, concerned.

"Bella knows about the supernatural." Emmett blurted. His crude outburst was met with a chorus of gasps.

"No," Alice shook her head. "It's not possible. I haven't seen anything."

Rosalie looked to Edward, mentally replaying the conversation she and Emmett had overheard only hours ago. She paid special attention to Angela's description of the town - "Mystic Falls is the supernatural capital of the world." - and focused on the references to other beings, not excluding the mention of the girl Edward had been pining for - "Bella's here, and I've got a Bennett witch, and a few vampires all looking out for me."

"It's true." Edward said.

"What? How do you know?" Alice demanded.

"It doesn't matter." He replied harshly. "We just need to find her, and get her away from there."

Emmett stood and stepped towards Edward. "Now bro, hold on a second. This is why we didn't wanna tell you about what we found. We knew you'd get all over-protective and stuff. You need to slow down. She's probably totally fine."

"Rose, what was the name of the town Bella's in?" Edward ignored Emmett.

"Mystic Falls." She supplied, sighing. "It's in Virginia."

He nodded. "Alice, call the airline and book us a flight. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

"No." Jasper said firmly, turning all eyes to him. "I've already purchased three tickets for the 11am flight from Seattle tomorrow morning. Rose, Emmett, and I will be the ones leaving." Edward growled. "Look, Edward, be smart about this. We can't just take off from Forks with Victoria on the loose. We still don't know what her plan is."

"He's right, Edward." Alice defended her husband. "I haven't seen anything about her for a couple of weeks now. That's not a good thing. Maybe we should stay behind. I mean, do you really trust the wolves to handle her if she pops up?" Another growl, this one louder.

"Someone will need to stay and inform Carlisle of what's happened." Esme pointed out.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

Edward. Jasper focused his thoughts towards the frustrated vampire. You know it's the only way that makes sense. Edward sighed deeply. Please, let us go alone. Rose and I... We have some things we'd like to say to Isabella.

Edward looked to his brother. He considered the request that Jasper was making and looked to Emmett, and even Rosalie's, hopeful faces. Edward knew of the apologies his siblings wished to make to Bella. Who was he to deny him that chance? He would still have her in his arms in a matter of days.

"Fine." Edward consented. "But I'm going with you. Emmett, you can stay here to help Alice deal with Victoria." Emmett's face deflated, but from his thoughts Edward saw that he understood. It was the only compromise that Edward would agree to.

"So we're all in agreement?" Jasper asked, receiving a myriad of affirmative responses. "Very well then. Edward, get packing. We leave first thing in the morning."

* * *

><p>When Jeremy had called Bonnie to set up a meeting time for their lunch date at the Grill he had been in a particularly good mood. Klaus was gone, Elena was alive, he and Bonnie were together. Everything in Mystic Falls, to his knowledge at least, was at a decent standstill. Jeremy couldn't remember the last time one of those had occurred.<p>

Not wanting to waste the peaceful day, he'd asked one of the other waiter's to cover his shift at the Grill and called Bonnie. She had happily given him a response before asking if it was alright for Elena to join them. His sister was still on edge, and Bonnie had said she would explain the details at lunch. Jeremy had agreed.

An hour before either of them was due to arrive at the Grill, Jeremy was leaving his house. Stepping towards the car, he reached for the keys that were in his jeans pocket, fumbling a bit and dropping them on the sidewalk. He bent down and retrieved the keys quickly before bringing his head back up, his eyes meeting the glass window.

He dropped the keys again.

_Jeremy, _he heard a faint and familiar voice. The young Gilbert boy turned around to meet the well-known face of the reflection he'd seen. However, when he turned around, no one was there.

Jeremy stared curiously at the driver's-side window once more. It seemed to him that if he stared at it long enough the face would appear again.

He stood there, waiting for a solid five minutes before he decided nothing would happen, and, more than likely, nothing had happened. It was probably just his imagination, a trick of the mind. After all the stress he'd faced lately his brain was bound to create some sort of hallucination out of a mixture of fear and as a coping mechanism.

With a shake of his head, he picked up his keys again and climbed in the car. While adjusting his rear-view mirror he saw a flash of that familiar black hair, and whipped his head around.

_Jeremy, _he heard again. Only this time it was clearer, more distinct. And he saw the face that matched the voice. She was right there, right in front of him.

"Anna,"

* * *

><p>"I still don't see why I have to be here," Rebekah said, studying her nails as she walked. "This is mind-numbingly boring, Nik."<p>

The elder original halted his steps and turned to his little sister. "Bekah, sweetheart, in case you have forgotten, this is all for a very good cause. But if you believe you can find something more productive to occupy your time with, then by all means, go right ahead."

The blonde glared at her hybrid brother before turning and speeding away. Klaus rolled his eyes at Rebekah's behavior and went back to his earlier task.

Upon their arrival back to the town of Mystic Falls, Klaus had been quick to find what he assumed to be the main reason behind his inability to create new hybrids. It seemed the latest doppelgänger, Elena, still lived.

It hadn't been hard to deduce. The girl's brother, Jeremy, had been smiling like an idiot when he'd walked down the street and into the local restaurant while talking on the phone with Bonnie. Even from his somewhat far-away location - across the street and down a couple of blocks, inside a very small restaurant - Klaus could still make out the voice of the young witch. If the happiness of the young couple had not been strange enough for a pair that had supposedly just lost their sister and best friend, the mention of Elena joining them for lunch was enough to confirm Klaus' growing curiosity.

After the big reveal, Klaus, rather than sticking around to make a spectacle and possibly revealing himself too soon, had sought out to gain information.

Obviously the doppelgänger being alive had screwed up his plans for hybrids. It was only a matter of what he needed to do now in order to make his hybrids live through their transitions, so to speak. The witches, with all their laws and principles regarding the balance of nature, were sure to have some sort of ritual for Klaus to perform so that he could be rid of Elena, this time for good. Once the doppelgänger was dead he could be on his way to building his hybrid army.

Klaus had known of the nearest witches he could contact, as well as the ones that were most powerful. True, he may not have been on the friendliest of terms with many of them, or even on civil terms with a select few. But control over magic, over power, meant authority, strength. Dominance. And it was something Niklaus craved.

After learning that doppelgänger still lived, Klaus called the the most powerful witch that he knew still resided within two-hundred miles. While she wasn't the most pleasant person in the world to work with, she was unbelievably powerful. Klaus coveted her abilities.

His phone rang once, twice, three times, before he heard, "What?" on the other end of the line.

"Ah, Sylvia. Delightful to hear your voice." Klaus greeted somewhat sarcastically.

"Oh Klaus, how dreadful to hear yours." Came the reply he'd expected. "I trust you're in good health?"

"For the most part, yes. And you?"

"Great. Thanks for checking in. I'll expect your next call in about ten years. Ta-ta."

"_Sylvia!_" Klaus barked, as he heard her go to hang up.

"Hmm?" She replied, attempting to sound innocent.

Klaus exhaled slowly. "I need your help," The words tasted bitter in his mouth, and he regretted them the instant he heard Sylvia's laughter on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?" She asked. Klaus could almost hear the smile that had to stretched across her face.

He growled. "No,"

"Alright, alright." Sylvia said, her voice taking on a more serious tone. "What exactly is the problem?"

"It's a rather long story. It involves the doppelgänger."

For a moment, there was nothing to be heard on Sylvia's end before she suddenly asked, "Where are you?"

"Mystic Falls," he said simply.

"I'll be there tomorrow morning. Be prepared to fill me in on the entire situation." Without so much as a goodbye, Sylvia clicked to end the call and turned around in her chair.

"Katherine, what did you do?"

* * *

><p>Despite being ready for his lunch date with Bonnie an hour before they were supposed to meet, Jeremy had still been late. Admittedly, he'd had an amazing excuse - conversing with the ghost of your past girlfriend isn't exactly something you hear everyday - but it wasn't like he could share that experience with Bonnie or Elena.<p>

So he wasn't exactly surprised when he walked in to find them both already sitting down in a booth with food and drinks in front of them. What did surprise him however, was that they were joined by Damon and Isabella.

Jeremy liked Isabella. Though he hadn't really spent much time with her aside from their initial meeting, she seemed nice. And given that, from what Elena told him, she was treating his sister like family that she'd known her whole life, well, he figured she earned quite a few points for that.

He greeted the group, grabbed a passing waiter's attention to get his order in, and finally apologized for being so late. Then, once the standard pleasantries were out of the way, he managed to ask what the previous topic of conversation had been about.

Now Jeremy was being brought up to speed on the current Stefan-Klaus predicament, and seemed only mildly interested as to how his sister and her friends planned to fix everything.

While Jeremy tried to pay attention, knowing how important it was to take down Klaus, he couldn't stop thinking about Anna. His mind continually strayed to the conversation he and she had had not an hour earlier.

"Jeremy," Bonnie called for her boyfriends attention.

The young Gilbert boy shook his head, focusing his eyes back to Bonnie. "Sorry, what?"

"Have you been listening at all?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course. Klaus has control of Stefan." Jeremy summed up. "But how is that even possible? I mean, Klaus skipped town. There's no way he's forcing Stefan to do any of his dirty work."

"So you haven't been listening." Isa said. "Little Petrova and Emily Number Two here have spent the last twenty minutes thoroughly explaining how it is in fact possible for Klaus to have dominion over Stefan's mind."

"Jeremy, what's going on?" Elena asked, her tone equal parts accusatory and concerned.

"Nothing," He replied.

"C'mon, Jeremy. We all know that's a lie." Damon said. "You've been fidgety all afternoon. Out with it, Little Gilbert. What's got your panties in a bunch?"

Jeremy glared at the elder Salvatore without answering him until his sister prompted, "Jer?"

He let out a huff, his eyes darting around as though on the lookout for something. "Look, can we not do this here?"

"Believe it or not Gilbert, I've got more important things to deal with right now than your sorry ass. So if you've got something to say, then spit it out."

"Alright, fine." Jeremy turned to face his girlfriend, quite hesitant about his next few words. "You remember how you brought me back to life?" He asked in a low voice.

"How could I forget?" Bonnie said, clearly unhappy with new topic of discussion.

"Wait, you did what?" Isa demanded, turning all the group focus to her. "Bonnie, tell me it's not true."

"What's the problem, Isa?" Damon asked.

Isabella ignored Damon's question for a moment, eyeing Jeremy carefully. He was no longer facing Bonnie, nor any of the group for that matter. The young Gilbert boy had his head down and refused to make eye contact with anyone, as though he was ashamed of something. It was _true._

"Well, why don't you just have Jeremy here explain it to you?" She leaned back against her seat and arched a brow at Jeremy, as though testing to see if he would actually reveal anything.

Surprising Isabella by boldly making the move towards telling the truth, Jeremy took and deep breath. "I've been seeing things,"

"What, like... like hallucinations?" Elena asked timidly.

"No, at least I don't think they are. I've been seeing people-"

"Scandalous," Damon interrupted.

Jeremy continued as if Damon hadn't said a word. He hesitated a bit before saying any names. "Vicki, and Anna."

Elena and Bonnie's eyes both widened a considerable amount.

"Who are Vicki and Anna?" Isabella asked quietly of Damon, trying to allow the two human girls and Jeremy some time to process all that was happening.

"Vicki's a dead druggie that I turned out of boredom a few months ago; She couldn't handle her thirst so we had to put her down." Isabella somewhat grimaced at Damon, however she knew his ways as well as the ways of vampirism and she understood what he'd had to do. "And Anna," Damon's face somewhat softened when speaking of the girl he'd watched die. "I don't know if you ever met Pearl, she traveled with Katherine in 1864."

"You mean Annabelle?" She asked, completely shocked to find that the teenage vampire she'd come to know as a friend had ended up dead.

"You knew her?" Jeremy asked upon hearing the name of his dead, former girlfriend.

Isabella looked at him with sad eyes. "Yeah, I did. Anna was the one who reunited Katherine and I." Isa looked down at the table. "I met her in Philly. She had been looking for a witch who could help her get the tomb open, and I was looking for the same witch. When I told her about Katherine, she said that she had seen her recently - traipsing around Chicago. I caught up to her and we stayed there a few years. Last time I saw Anna was with 'Rina in Chicago. 1983."

Damon's mind flashed with recent memories. '_In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places, with that wench, Lexi...Of course I checked on you over the years...You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you.'...'Last I saw her was Chicago, 1983. She knew where you were, Damon... She didn't care.'_

Anna had of course meant Katherine when she'd said that. However, she'd failed to mention any company Katherine might be keeping at the time, or what Katherine might be doing in Chicago. But he couldn't really fault Anna for those mistakes. There was no way she could have known. He'd never told her anything about his and Isa's relationship.

But Katherine... Well, he honestly didn't know what to think about the bitch. At the time of course it seemed she'd been aiming both to hurt him and win over Stefan as some sort of prize. However, her endgame proved to be far more than the Salvatore brothers.

Damon was brought out of his musings as Jeremy stated, "She's here."

"Anna?" Elena asked, somewhat disbelievingly.

Jeremy nodded. His gaze was fixed on a spot in the booth behind Damon and Isabella. Assuming that was where Anna was, Damon and Isa turned, both knowing they would see nothing, but their curiosity was stronger than any formerly gained knowledge.

Both vampires raised a glass in Anna's general direction. Isabella raised her's in acknowledgement of everything that Anna had done to reunite her and her sister, even if she didn't realize it. Damon did so knowing that Anna would understand the gesture meant he was sorry. He had been there when John killed her in the basement of the burning building, however he had been too weak to do anything about it.

"She says you guys are cheesy," Jeremy informed them.

Isabella set her glass back down on the table, muttering, "Love you too, Anny-B."

Jeremy snickered. "Anny-B? Really?" There was a long pause before he finally said, "Okay," and turned to Isabella. "Besides some seriously fucked up catching up, there's another reason Anna decided to show up tonight. She wanted me to give you a message. She told me she's been watching Mystic Falls since she died which means she knows everything that's happened with Klaus."

"Does she know exactly what he compelled Stefan to do?" Elena asked.

Jeremy looked to the spot where Anna was supposed to be and waited a moment before answering his sister. "No, she wasn't watching Klaus at that time."  
>Isabella was growing impatient. "Back to the topic at hand. You said she wanted to give me a message?"<p>

"Anna knows someone who can help, and she said that you know them, too. A witch. Sylvia?" Isabella's eyebrow's shot up, though she said nothing. Jeremy continued, "She thinks that this Sylvia chick might still be in the same place. Anna said that given your past with her family, Sylvia would probably be willing to help us out," The last sentence was more a question than a statement. Jeremy was obviously curious about Isabella's past as well as how Anna knew of it.  
>Isabella said nothing of her past with the unknown witch, though. Instead she said, "You really think Sylvia will still be in Philly, Anny?"<p>

Damon's eyes snapped to Isa's face. She was staring blankly at the table waiting for Jeremy to translate Anna's response for her.

"She said yes," Jeremy stated, eyeing Isabella with the same curiosity that Elena, Bonnie, and even Damon seemed to be expressing.

"Then on to Philly we go. Jeremy start packing. I'll need you with me to bring Anna along." Isabella moved to stand from the table but stopped in her tracks when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She turned to see Damon staring at her with a calculating look.

"I know you don't think you're doing this without me, Isa." He said.

"Damon, Sylvia's not going to be happy that I'm even bringing Jeremy along, even though he's only coming so I can bring Anna. If I bring you, there's a chance she might not even help me."

"Iskra, there's no way I'm letting you go off to fucking Philadelphia with no one but the Ghost Whisperer as your protector." He spoke too low for the humans around them to hear.

She stared down at him, his eyes unrelenting in their determination, before a sigh escaped her lips, letting him know that he had won.

Isabella knew it was pointless to argue with Damon, almost as well as knew it was pointless to argue with her. The man was right most of the time, and when he wasn't, he would, more often then not, go behind someone's back to pull some shit that would make everything alright in the end. It was better to just be on the winning side to begin with.

In this case, Isabella knew that if she told him she and Jeremy would be going to Philly alone, Damon would show up at some point along the way and join them.

"Pack a bag, we leave tomorrow."

This time, when Isabella moved to stand no one stopped her.

"And just where do you think you're going exactly?" Isabella heard a voice behind her. She whirled around to meet a familiar face that she hadn't seen in over a century.

"Rebekah."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>

Alright, so I know I'm an evil, terrible, horrible, dreadful, (and a whole bunch of other words that end with "L") person. I haven't updated in forever. Plus, there are SO many cliffie's in this chapter it's not even funny. And, to top it all off, there's not not even a good balance of cliffie's and D/B. Like I said, I'm a terrible person.

Anyway... You guy's know what I would really love right now? Reviews. Tons and tons, maybe even Millions! of reviews. For several different reasons.

1) I'm sick - I need reviews to help me feel better.

2) I'm extremely nervous about this chapter, introducing an OC character and all. (By the way, Sylvia - She's supposed to be about 51 years old. I usually picture her as Demi Moore, who is 51 but doesn't look like it, which is exactly like the witch. She can slow the aging process, just like Gloria did on the show, 'member?)

3) The cliffies. I'd love to know what you guys think, not only about the cliffies themselves (I imagine mostly 'Cruel!'), but also let me know what you guys think is going to happen.

Until the next chapter, which I have no idea when you guys should expect it, head on over to SteampunkFairytale's page and read anything and everything of her's. (I especially recommend her one-shot, soon-to-be multi-chapter fic, What Hurts the Most.) Anyway, off to bed with me.


End file.
